


Forever Stuck in Our Youth {Discontinued for now}

by AnaniTrainor



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Jackson, Jaebum, and Mark are in a group called Youth and have become quite popular. Yugyeom, Bambam, Youngjae, Hoseok, and Yoongi work at a small caffe. Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Namjoon, and Seokjin work at a bar. Love isn't always easy to find- especially in the chaotic world of idols and fans- but when these fourteen boys join together, love blossoms faster than my cold heart melts as I was writing this. Honestly I am complete trash. (I'm horrible at summarizing... please forgive me)





	1. Prologue 1/4: The Bartenders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... this fix is a mess. It's organized and possibly cute, but it's a mess just like me. Yay for multi fandom fics, right? 
> 
> Jinyoung x Jaebum/ Jackson x Namjoon
> 
> Word Count: 7611

It was almost pitch black outside; the moon was low in the sky and only shaped as a thin crescent which caused the light it casted to be a dull, yellow illumination. This caused some abandoned streets to look eerie and ghostly while most other streets were still bustling with life. After all, it was a Saturday night in Seoul. Headlights on cars flashed passed as streetlights changed from red to green, then to yellow, and back to red again. The air was chilled and thin- small clouds emitted from car exhausts, manholes, and people’s lips. Gondolas raced back and forth; carrying people from place to place. It was a normal night in Seoul.  
~~~~~  
Jaebum walked out of his room and into the dark hallway, shutting the door quietly behind him, and pulled his jacket onto his shoulders. He could already hear the younger members of his group playfully arguing amongst one another in the living room while watching a Korean drama. He let out a small sigh before brushing back his hair and adjusting his jacket. As he entered the living he saw what he sees almost every day after a long rehearsal; the youngest members of his group- Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin- sitting in front of the tv with their phones in their hands arguing about whatever scene just took place in the drama, and his best friend who was almost the exact same age as him- Jackson- standing in the kitchen attempting to make ramyeon. For a second, he wondered where the oldest of the group, Mark, had gone, but realized he shouldn’t ask or worry. He was always out and about and never once got himself in trouble. The three youngest were spread out on the couch all tangled together; Taehyung had his head rested on Jungkook’s stomach and the red head’s right arm was tucked underneath the maknae’s leg and his calves rested atop Jimin’s thighs. The blue haired boy was resting his head atop his hand which he had propped against one of the armrests. Jaebum smiled a bit to himself; enjoying the familial feeling his band members gave him. “God, get a room.” He teased. As he looked to Jackson, he shook his head at the rapper’s bare back as he didn’t seem to understand the concept of wearing a shirt… Like ever. Surprisingly, though, Jaebum would probably miss it if he ever moved away from the boys or if Jackson even decided to laundry. It was just how they lived and Jaebum wouldn’t change it for the world. Eventually, he shook away his sentimental thoughts, which he almost always got after long dance practices and vocal touch ups, and moved towards the tall shelves that held their shoes and coats that stood by the door. As he looked in the shelves for his casual shoes, he couldn’t seem to find them. He was sure he left them there. After all, he did most of the cleaning so he was avid about everyone putting their shoes up before walking any further into the house.  
“What are you doing, Jaebum- hyung? Where are you going?” Taehyung asked from the couch. Jaebum sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He began shuffling the shoes that were sitting neatly in the shelves around before replying.  
“Out for a drink.” He said simply; keeping his eyes fixed on the shelves. “Damn~ Jackson- ah, have you seen my shoes? They’re not on the shelves.” Jaebum says as he peers around the corner to see the shirtless rapper standing at the stove. Jackson stirred the noodles that sat in the bubbling water with a slight smirk covering his lips; it was the smirk Jackson wore when he was up to something. Jaebum narrowed his eyes before approaching the rapper. “Have you seen them?” He questions again. Jackson lets out a light laugh.  
“No, Jaebum- ah, I haven’t.” He snickers again. “Maybe you should ask Taehyung.” Jaebum rolls his eyes and let’s out an irritated sigh; already tired of his fellow band member’s antics. He looks to the red haired vocalist who was sitting on the couch in silence.  
“Who in this house knows where my shoes are?”  
“None of us, Hyung.” Jimin replied sweetly with a bright smile that made Jaebum want to smack him.  
“Fine then, I’ll just wear a pair of Jackson’s.” Jaebum concluded which earned a chorus of objections from the other members; Jackson abundantly so.  
“We’ll tell you where your shoes are if you promise us something.” Taehyung said as Jackson finished with the noodles and put them in a dish before slipping out of the common area and into his shared room with Jaebum; unnoticed by the annoyed leader. Jaebum rolled his eyes.  
“What do you guys want this time? Pizza? Ice cream? And new game? What?” The eldest asked with a slightly annoyed tone. The younger members giggled a bit and exchanged mischievous glances before turning back to Jaebum.  
“Ask out Jinyoung tonight.” Jungkook said with a smirk and Taehyung nodded along with him. Jimin just sat in the corner of the couch; smiling contently as if he’s proud of how this situation was going. Jaebum blushed as the lobes of his ears grew hot along with his cheeks. He sent a glare in their direction.  
“Why would I do that?!” He snapped, but the unfazed maknaes simply smiled.  
“Because it’s obvious you like him.” Taehyung butted in. Jaebum gritted his teeth as the embarrassment that filled his body soon morphed into unneeded anger.  
“I do not. He’s simply a friend- a bartender who serves me drinks sometimes. That’s all he is.” Jaebum lies as he clenched his fists. Jimin got up from the couch with his signature smile, worried for the younger member’s safety, and walked over to his elder. He gently placed his hands on Jaebum’s arms. “And since when were you on their side, huh?!” Jaebum barked. Jimin laughed nervously.  
“Jaebumie- hyung, don’t be mad. We just want you to be happy…” Jimin paused as he took a deep breath and considered his words. “When you come home from the bar and talk about him you always get this cute light in your eyes and it’s like you’re on cloud nine for the rest of the night. We like seeing you in that way.” Jimin explained carefully. “Don’t be mad~ We’re only trying to help.” Jaebum swallowed the lump in his throat. Do I really talk about him that much? He asked himself before he felt a harsh pat on his back and watched as Jimin backed away.  
“Yes, yes you do.” Jackson said as if he knew what his best friend was thinking. Now, the rapper was all cleaned up and dressed as if he was going out somewhere. “Now, I’m going with you because we all know you won’t do it without being forced to. Make the promise, then I’ll get your shoes and we can go.” The blonde said softly. Jaebum rolled his eyes and cupped his head in his hands.  
“Ah~ what did I get myself into?” Jaebum muttered. “Alright.” He said. “I promise I’ll ask him out tonight.” He said with a sigh. I’m going to kill them all later. His band members all smiled victoriously before eventually going back to what they were doing before. Jackson went into the pantry and pulled Jaebum’s shoes out from under Coco’s bag of food. Jaebum slides his shoes on with a sigh before grabbing his keys and ID card and walking out of the dorm.  
“Wait!” Jackson called after him.  
—–  
Inside, the lighting was slightly brighter, while still remaining a yellow color. The air was almost too warm and thick; the smell of alcohol, sweat, and potent perfume roaming around the room.“But Jinnnnnnnyooooouuuuunnnnggggggg.” A young man whined as he leaned over the counter; eyes droopy, nose and cheeks red and puffy. The thick smell of whiskey lingered around him. He was consistently making passes at the young bartender who was peacefully doing his job; a young and innocent bartender who had cut him off a long time ago. However, his coworkers didn’t seem to notice or heed his warning and continued to serve him. Now, he was pestering the raven haired boy with horrible pick up lines and persistent flirtation. The young boy was way over him, but was too nice to say anything or turn him away and the security guard was paying too much attention to the pretty girl sitting at a round table across the bar. Plus, it wasn’t often that the security guards even payed much attention to the male bartenders since “they could take care of themselves”. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as the guy grabbed his hand for what felt like the millionth time to which he replied with a forced laugh before shaking him off. The night lurched on and the bartender was getting more and more tired and more and more irritated. “Can’t you get me just….” The drunkard’s sentence was broken apart by a disgusting belch that sounded like it could have turned into vomit. “one more pint?” At this point he didn’t even try to smile as he shook his head.  
“No, sir, I can’t. You’re very obviously wasted and you’ve been quite rude the entire night. Now, if you would please let me continue my work without asking for another drink I would greatly appreciate it.” Jinyoung said with sass and irritation heavy in his tone. He appreciated being noticed and felt flattered that the guy found him somewhat attractive, but he was angry that he was still asking after all the times he had said no and declined him another drink. Jinyoung shook those thoughts out of his head and began to clean the bar, but that was when the drunkard clamped his hand down hard on Jinyoung’s before taking his wrist in his hand and pulling the younger male over the counter forcefully. The ice cooler was pressing into his stomach painfully. Jinyoung’s body was twisted awkwardly and he was scared, obviously, because it wasn’t often that his coworkers noticed him, besides Namjoon, as he was fairly quiet and kept to himself. The bar was the only thing that seemed to separate him from the creeps who came in and out. However, now that barrier was crossed and as the younger boy’s face was brought a mere inch away from the creep’s- where the smell of alcohol was so apparent that Jinyoung was sure he was going to get drunk just off of the fumes- shivers crawled up and down his spine with their long, spindly fingers snaking around to his side and pulling at his skin. He took silent, but panicked breaths as he stared into the guy’s mischievous glossy eyes. Jinyoung’s lips trembled as he told them to move; to say something to let someone know he was in danger. But he didn’t have to.  
“Gosh… Is there anything else you can do besides harass the one guy who will ever give you any kind of attention?” A deeper voice that Jinyoung faintly recognized said as a hand clamped onto the drunkard’s shoulder and yanked him back before ripping his hand away from the bartender’s wrist. This left the young boy to shrink back behind the bar, rub the raw skin, and let out a slight whimper of pain as he pressed his fingers against his stomach. I’m so going to have a bruise later he thought as he drug his fingertips across the deep imprint the ice cooler had made on his skin. Eventually, Jinyoung looked up to see two, soft brown eyes. He smiled brightly when he spotted the twin freckles that sat just above his friend’s left eye. Well, at least, he liked to think that Jaebum was a friend. Though, he was just a fan who happened to serve him beer on the occasional late night and supplied him with a smile and sometimes even a gentle laugh when he seemed down. That was his job, after all. Jaebum had always been kind to the raven haired boy; he never once talked to him with disrespect or even looked at him strangely when he talked to himself. He was Jinyoung’s favorite customer, and not just because he was a famous idol whom the young boy had been a fan of for a while, but because he was kind and calm unlike most of the other customers who came. Jinyoung always knew it was somewhat of a hopeless crush, though he wasn’t sure if it would actually be considered a crush when the fact that Jaebum was way too out of his league and he had few real conversations was observed. Plus, there was a possibility that he didn’t even… Swing that way.  
Jinyoung shook those thoughts out of his head before forcing a smile and rubbing his tender wrist once more. “Thanks, Jaebum-nim.” He said softly as he looked to the older boy with thankful, but still scared, eyes. He smiled brightly and sat down on one of the bar stools closest to the younger boy. It was only then that Jinyoung spotted the attractive and muscular guy that came with him.  
“Ah, don’t worry about it.” Jaebum dismissed with a wave of his hand as he glanced around the bar and pulled his hat further down over his head so he could hide his features. His friend followed suit. “Oh.” Jaebum said softly. “Jinyoung- nim this is-”  
“Ah~” Started the attractive blonde; holding out his hand. “You must be this Jinyoung I’ve heard so much about… I’m Jackson.” He said with a smile. Jinyoung blushed as he took the boy’s hand and gave him a gentle bow. He’s heard about me? From who? Jaebum? The older vocalist cleared his throat.  
“The usual, I presume?” Jinyoung said as he avoided eye contact with either of them and walked away slowly; grabbing a glass. The bartender looked over his shoulder to see Jaebum nod before walking over to the taps and pouring him his usual citrus beer. He always drank only one glass; sipping it slowly and seemingly just thinking about everything. “And for you?” Jinyoung asked the guy named Jackson which he knew was Jaebum’s band mate but felt jealous nonetheless; his heart dropped a bit more each second he heard the two talking to one another. It only got worse as he glanced over his shoulder and saw a wide smile on Jackson’s face as he stared at the solemn- looking Jaebum.  
“He’s really cute!” Jackson muttered to Jaebum who glared at him for putting him in such an odd position.  
“Shut up… I know.” Jaebum practically breathed out the second phrase, but Jackson was listening enough to hear it. He smiled brightly at his friend; knowing exactly how he felt.  
Jinyoung set down a napkin before placing the cup on top and looking to Jackson. “I- uh- tequila please.” Jaebum looked up at him and shook his head, but Jinyoung just compiled and did as he was asked. After he was finished he passed Jackson his drink.  
“You know,” Jaebum started after taking a sip of his drink then wiping the small amount of foam that had made its way onto his top lip away with ease. Jinyoung’s heart fluttered as the older boy did so. “They should have better guards here. That situation could have ended badly.“ He said. The bartender smiled and nodded as he picked up a rag and started mindlessly wiping at the dirty wood.  
“Yeah. Well, they have a lot to focus on… I’m sure they were just handling something else.” Jinyoung replied softly and quietly; feeling especially shy now that Jackson was here. Jaebum smiled a bit and silently laughed a small little ‘ha’ to himself before muttering something just loud enough for Jinyoung and Jackson to hear.  
“They’re just here for the girls who come in. They’re just as bad as the perverts who get drunk here.” Jinyoung smiled a bit and nodded, though he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear or not.  
“Ah~ Jinyoung-ah, Seokjin-nim wants to see you before you leave tonight. Don’t worry, though. I don’t think it’s anything bad. You’ve been doing really good lately.” Said Jinyoung’s coworker as he dried off a glass and approached him. As Jackson spotted the purple haired man, he took a sharp intake of breath and wound up bringing some tequila with it. He began choking as the burning sensation of the drink began to ravage his windpipe. Jaebum quickly rushed to his side and tried to help. Jinyoung turned to face his coworker who was slightly blushing, himself.  
“Thank you, Namjoon- ah. I will. How was your day yesterday?” Jinyoung replied as he tried to distract himself from Jackson and Jaebum.  
“Pretty good. I went with Yoongi-ah and Hoseok-ah to the movies. I wrote a bit more of my novel, too. How about you, Jinyoung-ah?”  
“Ah~~ I didn’t do much at all. It seems like these days I’m either just here or trapped at home.”  
“Mm… I’m sorry. You’re an amazing guy, Jinyoung- ah. You’ll find someone soon. I know it. The moments before something great are always the worst and most lonely. You should come out with me and the other boys sometime. You might have some fun… Maybe meet someone. You always have me.”  
“Ah~ gosh, Namjoon-ah. You make it sound like I’m really lonely. I’m fine, but thank you for worrying about me. I might come sometime. I guess just let me know when you guys are doing something.” Jinyoung replies quietly.  
—–  
At the same time, Jaebum began to express his nervousness and worries about going through with his promise. He would never do it directly, after all, he did have his pride. However, he did really want to get to know the cute boy who was always so quiet and nice to him when he came the this small bar. He wanted to hug him and hold him and protect him because it was obvious he was too kind to do anything himself. Jackson knew what his friend meant and understood his pain. Anyone would be nervous to ask someone out especially if they were uncertain if they liked them or not. Now more than ever, too, he was worried; watching Jinyoung be so friendly and comfortable with someone as cute as Namjoon. After all, girls always fawn over the purple haired man when they see him. He’s always been naturally appealing to the eye and he was kind too. He had a lot going for him. Jinyoung seemed relaxed in his presence, but with Jaebum, Jinyoung always seemed tense. He wanted to make Jinyoung feel safe.”Jackson- ah, you know Namjoon- ssi, better than me and the others right?” Jaebum asked.  
“Yeah. We’re sort of friends I guess. Though we haven’t talked much since he helped us out.” Jackson replied with a slight blush as he casually glanced over at the tall man with dimples. He especially loved those dimples.  
“Jackson-ah!” Jaebum whined which made Jackson snap back to reality. “Gosh! Don’t you ever listen when I’m speaking?” Jaebum let out a sigh for what felt like the millionth time today. “Do you know if he’s dating anyone?”  
“I don’t think so, why?”  
“I don’t know… Jinyoung- nim just seems so comfortable with him I thought maybe…”  
“Jinyoung- ssi’s not dating him, I can tell you that much. Did you see the jealous and angry look he gave me when he saw me? He likes you, I guarantee it.” Jackson says.  
—–  
“Anyways, I better get back to work. Text me later, okay?” Namjoon says before walking back to his side of the bar. Jinyoung watched as Namjoon left before grabbing a clean rag and dampening it. With a tension- filled chest and a sad mood looming over him, Jinyoung began to wipe at the bar mindlessly.  
“Jinyoung-nim?” Jaebum had said after a few minutes of awkward silence. The young boy let out a soft hum in response as his cheeks slightly burned. Jaebum had never really called him by his name save a couple times when he couldn’t get the boy’s attention any other way. And somehow, he felt honored that such a talented person would address him as -nim. “Why do you even work at a place like this?” He questioned before taking another sip. Jinyoung smiled to himself and scratched the back of his neck before glancing up at him.  
“Well…” His voice trailed at first. “College was expensive and,” his voice grew quiet as he said the next part, “it’s even more expensive when your parents didn’t support your dreams…” He gave himself a sad smile before rinsing the rag and ringing it out. His fingers began to shake as he felt the two pairs of eyes on him.  
“What IS your dream?” Jackson asked before Jaebum had a chance.  
“To be a photographer… I love to capture the simple moments and the moments people don’t want to forget… I love to capture true beauty…” Jinyoung said with a smile.  
“That’s amazing… You know I can’t really take good pictures, but I can see you being fantastic at it.” Jaebum said happily. Jinyoung smiled.  
“Thanks, but I’m honestly not as good as my classmates… They’re all much more advanced than I am.” The bartender admitted with a sad smile as he broke up the ice in the cooler.  
“That can’t be true… The ones who work for their dreams are the one who achieve great things.” Jaebum replied.  
“I’m assuming you’re speaking from experience?” Jinyoung said with raised eyebrows; trying to change the subject from himself to the silver haired boy sitting across from him. He laughed a bit as Jinyoung’s eyes flashed to Jackson then back to him again.  
“I guess.”  
“You guess?… Says the one who was a trainee at JYP Entertainment, one of the largest and most known companies, for three years before debuting with one of his best friends and THEN debuting with an entire group, as the leader, only two years later… I’m pretty sure you know from experience.” Jinyoung said with a bright smile while wiping the counter restlessly. Jaebum chuckled a bit as he looked up at the younger male.  
“You know, I thought you didn’t know who I was… You’re so quiet most of the time…” Jaebum said; slightly leaning forward. Jinyoung blushed, not realizing he had said that outloud.  
“Well, usually I guess I’m more reserved… I don’t know what got into me tonight.” He said as he thought to himself. Jaebum smiled a bit.  
“Well, whatever it is, I like it.” He said with a slight wink and suddenly there was something on the shelf below the bar that needed organizing as Jinyoung’s cheeks burned hotter than they ever had before. He cleared his throat and calmed himself down before popping back up again. He looked to see that Jaebum had already almost completely finished his drink. The young boy suddenly felt a slight pinch of disappointment in his chest; knowing that his crush was going to leave again soon. Jinyoung stretched a bit before Namjoon approached him again and laid a gentle hand on his upper back. Namjoon led Jinyoung away from the two idols.  
“Hey, why don’t you head home after you finish with this customer and talk to Jin? Things are slowing down and you’ve been working quite a bit this week. I know he won’t cut any hours off your time card or anything.” He said softly. “Plus, I think that guy is totally hitting on you… You should ask him out.” Jinyoung blushed furiously and shook his head.  
“I can't… I think he’s dating that guy he came with anyways… Either that or he’s straight. It’s too much of a risk.” Namjoon smiled and shook his head.  
“Who? Jackson- ah? No. Trust me, they’re not dating and Jaebum- nim is anything but straight.” He said with a gentle laugh. Jinyoung gave his friend a confused look.  
“Jackson- ah went to the cafe with Mark- hyung once while I was there and we started talking. I guess you could say we’re friends.” Namjoon said then slightly leaned in closer to Jinyoung’s ear. “And I’ll let you in on a secret. I once helped them write one of Youth’s songs.” Jinyoung looked to his friend with wide, surprised eyes before breaking into a soft smile. Of course he helped write one of their songs… He’s so talented. Jinyoung looked down in thought and began mindlessly playing with his fingers. Namjoon laid a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder.  
“Hey, he’d be crazy not to like you and he’s been smiling at you and watching you like this entire time. I guarantee he’ll say yes, okay? Give it a shot.” The purple haired boy said softly. Jinyoung nodded and agreed; happy that he wasn’t going to have to stay after Jaebum left, but nervous and scared of being rejected. After all, seeing him tended to be the highlight of the young boy’s week and it left him smiling for days. Getting to talk to him for fifteen minutes alone was enough to lighten the boy’s mood even on his worst day. “Let me know what happens, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll talk to you later, Jinyoung-ah.”  
“Mmm.” Jinyoung hummed before walking back over to the two boys who stopped their conversation and looked to Jinyoung. The young bartender thought it’d be better to get it over with, so he opened his mouth to ask Jaebum if he wanted to go see a movie sometime when he was cut off by Jackson.  
“Jinyoung-ssi, it was very nice to meet you. I want to go say hi to Namjoon-ah and that gives Jaebum time to ask you something. I hope we see each other again soon.” Jackson said with a wave before walking off which left the other two boys flustered and speechless. After a few seconds, they both attempted to speak at the same time.  
“Oh, you go ahead.”  
“Oh, you go ahead.”  
“No, you go.”  
“No, you.”  
They both paused and let out anxious laughs before Jinyoung spoke up. “You go ahead, Jaebum. What I want to say can wait.” He said softly.  
“Leaving work soon?” Jaebum asked as Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Once you’re finished.” Jinyoung piped up before starting to clean up his work station.  
“What do you say we head out together; let me walk you home.” Jaebum offered with a cautious yet sly smile. Though he was acting with a calm and collected front, in truth, he was terrified. He’d been wanting to ask Jinyoung out for weeks now, but never had the courage too. And because he promised, he asked for such a small and meaningless thing- at least in his mind. Jinyoung froze and his breath hitched in his throat. Nervous tensions filled his body, but he smiled all too brightly. Did THE Im Jaebum just ask to walk me home? If it were any other customer, Jinyoung would have declined without any thought or hesitation, but in this situation there was no way he was saying no. This felt like a dream.  
“Sure.” Jinyoung said quietly and with that, the silver haired boy slapped a hundred dollar ‘tip’ on the counter. The bartender immediately shook his head. “Jaebum- nim, I really appreciate that but I can’t possibly take it!” Jaebum smiled and shook his head.  
“Well, I won’t take it back… Plus, college was expensive.” He said with a causal wink. Jinyoung stood in front of him; stunned at his kindness and the extent of his offer. He couldn’t move for the life of him. Jaebum scoffs- amused- and gently grabs Jinyoung’s numb fingertips; guiding them to the thin strips of currency. He slowly and gently turned the younger’s palm over and laid the money on top before closing his fingers over it. “Take it, Jinyoung- nim.” This time, his eyes were gentle and the bartender could tell he really meant it. Jinyoung finally pressed his lips together and brought his hand to his chest. Jinyoung bowed to Jaebum as he swallowed hard because his mouth was now as dry as the Sahara.  
“Thank you very much.” Jinyoung said. Jaebum laughed lightly.  
“What for?” He questioned.  
“The tip…” The younger replied with confusion.  
“What tip?” He asked as he finished off his drink. Jinyoung smiled to himself before dropping his hand, which was clutching the money tightly, to his side.  
“I’ll be right back… I have to tell my boss I’m heading home and speak with him about something… It shouldn’t take long.” The bartender said before trotting around to the other end of the bar where Namjoon stood next to the tip book. “Namjoon-ah… Here’s my last tip. I’m going to be heading home now.” Jinyoung said as he held out the cash with a blush. Namjoon looked at him.  
“Wow, Jaebum- ssi really seems to like you, Jinyoung- ah. I’m proud. I’m assuming he said yes- judging by the smile on your face?” He questioned softly. Jinyoung smiled shyly.  
“He asked me first…”  
“I told you so. Well, have fun. Don’t go too crazy. Get some good rest, okay?” Said Namjoon as he took the hundred dollar tip and slid it into his friend’s section. “Go talk to Seokjin-nim then go have fun with Jaebum- ssi, okay? You need this.” Jinyoung nodded before leaning forwards and pulling the taller Namjoon into a much needed and relaxing hug. Namjoon had become Jinyoung’s closest and kindest friend since the moment they started working at the bar together. When they did, Namjoon had worked at several other bars before but Jinyoung was completely new to it. The slightly older man showed him the ropes and taught him everything he needed to know. Before they had met, Jinyoung was quite lonely. He was always the really quiet nerdy kid when he was in school, so he didn’t really make friends and he lived quite a ways away from his family. Namjoon was so kind to him when they first met because he could see through Jinyoung’s happy act to his loneliness. So, he always invited him out with him and his friends, smiled at him, answered his questions, supported him, and just generally looked after him. Jinyoung always did small and subtle things to thank Namjoon. To him, even if his actions went unnoticed, he was slowly paying back his ‘large’ debt. Namjoon thought of it as nothing, but Jinyoung thought of it as everything. The younger bartender secretly hoped that one day he could really make it up to Namjoon, but for now he would just have to wait.  
Namjoon, too, was thankful for Jinyoung’s friendship. Though he was a quite sociable and likeable person, Namjoon thought that few actually got close to him and understood who he was. Compared to his other friends, Yoongi and Hoseok, Namjoon saw Jinyoung as calm and calculated. He felt as if there were a complicated and difficult situation were to arise Jinyoung would be there and be able to help Namjoon talk through it. Jinyoung was smart on his feet and was extremely kind- hearted. He was a good friend to have. Namjoon knew that. He knew that Jinyoung was extremely reliable and loyal. That’s what he valued about his friend most.  
“Thank you for everything, Namjoon-ah.”  
“No problem, Jinyoung- ah. I’ll talk to you later.” Namjoon says before pulling away and giving Jinyoung a gentle pat on the back. The younger bartender nods before finding his way back to the office which was almost always occupied by his boss, Kim Seokjin. The hallway was long, dark, and abandoned. This space allowed Jinyoung a bit of time to think. Afterall, a lot had just happened. There were a thousand thoughts swirling around in his head. He couldn’t believe that Jaebum had actually just asked him out and he had never even thought about accepting one of Namjoon’s offers except for when the older begged him to come. However, now he thought it might actually be fun. Shouldn’t he try to get out of his house for something other than work? Maybe he should actually pursue photography? He wasn’t sure why all these thoughts had arisen, but he thought he kind of liked it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he knocked on the door in front of him quietly. “Seokjin-nim, can I come in?” Jinyoung called quietly from outside. He nervously rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants as he waited for an answer.  
—–  "Namjoon- ah!” Jackson called out gleefully as he approached the cheerful- looking bartender who was using a rag to clean out a cup. Namjoon, hearing his name, quickly turned around to face the blonde; knocking down and shattering a glass in the process. Jackson chuckled a bit as Namjoon let out a long sigh. “Still as clumsy as ever, huh?” The rapper teased as he sat down at a bar stool with a broad smile.  
“What else?” Namjoon muttered softly before setting down his cup and rag and bending down so he could pick up the glass. As he did, a thought that often plagued his mind came around once again… Why do I still work here? He was known for being clumsy and accidentally breaking things and glasses and plates weren’t excluded from that. He always wondered how he hadn’t been fired. He liked to think it was because he possessed legitimate leadership skills and was good at solving problems, but he knew it was probably because he got along well with the owner and his coworkers. He knew that Jinyoung probably convinced Seokjin to let him stay. “Gosh…” he said softly as he picked up piece after piece and gently set them in his hand. However, that carefulness seemed to be useless as one of the newer bartenders walked past his crouching form; bumping him and causing him to lose balance and fall forward. As a natural reaction, he laid his hands on the ground so he wouldn’t fall. Nevertheless, he still ended up getting hurt as his luck went. He slammed his left hand down on the pile of broken glass. The shards sliced deep into his skin and caused thick and sticky liquid to ooze out and pool on the floor. As it happened, Namjoon took a sharp breath and let out a gentle groan of pain.  
“Hey! What’s wrong with you?!” Jackson called as he watched it happen. Quickly, he stood up and peered over the counter to see a bleeding Namjoon. “Namjoon- ah!” He shouted quietly before climbing over the bar and crouching at the bartender’s side. He carefully began picking out the small pieces of glass that had lodged themselves in his skin while cussing the other bartender out under his breath. “Are you okay?” He asked softly as he worked. He looked up to see tears tugging at the man’s eyes and heard him sniffle. Anger washed over his body, but he quickly controlled it. “Gosh… You have to be more careful. Here, let’s rinse your hand off.” Jackson said softly as he pulled the purple haired man to his feet and towards the small sink behind the bar. “This is going to sting a bit.” He said as he turned cool water on and eased the other man’s hand under the gentle stream. Namjoon fixed his eyes on Jackson’s chiseled features as the blonde carefully wiped at the wound. He admired his sun kissed skin, sharp jawline, and defined cheekbones. He thought about what it might feel like to kiss his soft looking lips and suddenly he couldn’t feel pain anymore.  
“Namjoon- ah…” Jackson says which snaps the younger out of his thoughts.  
“Hmm?” Namjoon let out a soft hum. Jackson cocked an eyebrow before smiling a bit.  
“I asked if you guys had a first aid kit around.” He laughed out. “You’re not going to pass out on me are you?” Namjoon shook his head and broke the contact he was holding with the other man’s chocolate eyes as he blushed. He shook his head slowly.  
“The first aid kit is in the back.” He mumbled.  
“Well,” Jackson said as he grabbed a clean rag and pressed it into Namjoon’s palm. “Then you’re going to have to show me where it is.” Namjoon nodded and led Jackson to the back area of the building and into an empty room that Jackson could only assume was like an employee lounge. The blonde sat the bartender at one of the tables while he grabbed the first aid kit from a glass cabinet. Slowly, he walked back and opened the kit, pulled Namjoon’s hand towards him, and began to clean it using hydrogen peroxide. Luckily for Namjoon, Jackson had experience in cleaning and dressing wounds due to the long and hard training period he went through. During that time, Jackson was quite clumsy himself. He sprained his ankle and wrist countless times and once accidentally broke one of the mirrors while practicing a dance move he just couldn’t get down; causing the scar he now had on his shoulder. And him being the prideful person he was, Jackson always took care of himself rather than going to the hospital or a doctor like any other normal human would. Yet again, Namjoon always knew that Jackson was anything but normal. Jackson spared a couple glances at the quiet and spacey bartender who was staring off into space as he dressed the wound. He smiled at his clean yet sharp jawline, at the cute rounded end of his nose, and admired his soft- looking and plump lips. Eventually, his mind began to drift away. He imagined pressing Namjoon against the wall and taking the slightly younger boy’s lip between his teeth and- “Alright. You’re all done.” Jackson said with a blush as he cut off his own dirty thoughts. He cleared his throat and quickly looked away.  
“Hmm? Oh… Thanks.” As Jackson looked back to the purple haired bartender he noticed a crimson red start to dust his friend’s cheek. Jackson playfully hits Namjoon’s shoulder.  
“Whatcha thinkin bout, huh?” He teases with a raised eyebrow. Though, he was genuinely curious about was going through the purple monster’s mind. Afterall, the two had a lot of history together and if the memory that had continued to play in Jackson’s head since that night was also playing through Namjoon’s then there was something they both needed to talk about. Namjoon blushed even more and weakly hit Jackson back.  
“Nothin.” Namjoon said with a light laugh before turning so he could fully face his friend. He seemed to contemplate something before he leaned a bit forward and looked into Jackson’s eyes with a smile. He laughed a bit to himself. “It’s been a while. How have you been?” He asked. Jackson smiled brightly as he got comfortable in the chair he was sitting in.  
“I’ve been good. I mean, our busy schedules have been kicking my ass lately especially now that we’re preparing for our comeback…” Jackson continued on about everything that had happened over the months that he and Namjoon had been apart and it felt like they had known each other for years. Eventually, they made their way back out to the floor as Namjoon still had to work, but they still passed lighthearted words back and forth. Hours had past as they talked about anything and everything that came to their heads and before they knew it, it was closing time.  
“Hey, Namjoon-ah could you help me lock everything up?” Seokjin walked out to the almost completely empty bar floor in the middle of a conversation that invoked falling off your chair laughter from both boys. He was genuinely surprised to see Namjoon laughing like that with someone other than his two childhood friends whom he’d only come into the bar with a few times. He smiled a bit as the laughter slowly died down and waited until Namjoon eventually spotted him. As soon as the younger spotted his boss standing by the other end of the bar, he quickly straightened his posture and bowed to him.  
“I’m sorry, Seokjin- nim.” He said softly. The older laughed lightly and shook his head before approaching the younger man and pulling him into an upright position.  
“What are you apologizing for? And how many times have I told you you can just call me hyung?… You’re fine. I’m going to go lock up the back rooms. Why don’t you just lock up everything else when you’re done here?” He suggested. Namjoon nodded slowly.  
“Thank you, hyung. I will.” He said softly. Seokjin looked to the blonde who was sitting patiently at the bar; looking around as he waited to continue the conversation. Seokjin began walking back towards his office, but stopped next to the bartender and laid a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in a bit closely to Namjoon’s ear.  
“He’s cute.” Was all he said before he walked away and disappeared into the back once more. Namjoon blushed wildly before shaking his head and turning back to Jackson who was stretching his arms back as he let out a silent yawn.  
“Hey, Namjoon- ah… I think I should head back to the dorms soon. We have vocal training tomorrow and I don’t want to be too tired.” The blonde said. Namjoon smiled despite the heavy feeling in his chest. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. After all, they had just reconnected after all this time. Truth be told, he was scared they were going to lose touch again. “But, I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you… Would you want to do this again tomorrow night?” He asked. Namjoon’s smile brightened.  
“Of course, but I don’t work tomorrow. How about we meet somewhere else? I still owe you that thank you lunch I promised you last time.” Namjoon offered.  
“Well, vocal training ends at four thirty, so how about dinner instead?”  
“Sounds good.”  
—–  
“Yes, come on in.” Jinyoung heard the reply. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped inside. Jinyoung slowly made his way over to the desk that Seokjin, who was wearing a pink button up and grey dress pants with wide framed glasses displaying his eyes.  
“You wanted to see me?” Jinyoung said quietly. Seokjin slowly looked up and smiled once he spotted the younger male. He waved his hand towards the seat in front of him and watched as the bartender slowly moved and sat down.  
“I’m glad to see you. I’m sorry we haven’t talked in awhile… How have you been?” Seokjin asked as he took off his glasses and turned his full attention to his employee and friend. Jinyoung smiles softly before looking down at his fingers.  
“I’ve been okay, I guess. I’ve had a lot on my mind. But today things got better. I’ve got a date… at least I think it’s a date.” Jinyoung says happily.  
“Really? I’m so happy for you! That sounds amazing.” Seokjin says softly with a warm smile. “I’m glad things are getting better. When is it?”  
“Well… um. Actually, it’s like right after I’m done talking to you.” Jinyoung replies.  
“Oh, well then I guess I should hurry this up… I have a proposition for you.” Seokjin says softly before shuffling through the papers on his desk and pulling out a small manila folder that he quickly hands over to Jinyoung.  
“What’s this?” The bartender asked as he opened the folder and began skimming through the documents inside. His eyes quickly widened as he read on. “I couldn’t possibly-!” Jinyoung started, but was soon interrupted by Seokjin.  
“Jinyoung- ah, you wouldn’t be alone. Namjoon would be there too. I really want you to consider it. I trust you and him more than anyone else here. If this is happening it’s going to be you and him or not at all. I’m not going to force you into anything, it’s your decision, but I want you to really think it over. I think you should do it. You would be amazing and I’ve never seen anyone work together as well as you and Namjoon do, okay? He said he was only going to do it if you did.” Seokjin explains quickly. He smiles at the wide- eyed Jinyoung. “I don’t need an answer right away, but let me know in a week, okay? I you have any questions feel free to ask, but you have a date to go on. Don’t worry about it until later and have fun, okay?” He said before getting up and walking over to where he could stand right behind Jinyoung. He gently grabs his arms and pulls him to his feet. “Come on, now. Go. He’s waiting for you.” Seokjin pushed the stunned Jinyoung out the door.  
Slowly, Jinyoung began coming back to reality. As he made his way back towards the main part of the bar, he untied his apron and slowly stripped it before tucking it and the folder under his arm. As soon as he saw him, Jaebum began to smile brightly. Jinyoung did his best to give him a smile back, but it was weak and timid. Jaebum quickly took notice to it and grew worried, but Jinyoung’s mind was somewhere else and as the two began to walk out, Jinyoung couldn’t help but look over his shoulder; back to a smiling Namjoon who was having a light hearted conversation with Jackson.


	2. Prologue 2/4: The Baristas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark x Youngjae/ Jimin x Hoseok
> 
> Word count: 5986

The sun was hanging high in the sky; completely covered by the thick grey clouds that blanketed over the blue atmosphere and prevented heat from reaching the earth. The world was encased in a heavy fog that was caused by the chilled atmosphere. Condensation clung to the windows of cars, trains, busses, and buildings while the breath of pedestrians, steam from hot drinks, car exhausts, and rising air from manholes turned into their own small clouds; swirling in the air and dancing with the icy wind. Most people found themselves hiding inside in the comfort of their heated homes snuggled up with hot soup and movies. However, those who dared to be out and about in such whether were much like bears just before winter. They were round and puffy; covered from head to toe in warm clothing. Thick caps were pulled down to the bottom of their foreheads and to the tops of their chilled ears, fuzzy scarves were wrapped tightly around their necks and pulled up to cover reddened earlobes and the bottoms of their runny noses, thick jackets wrapped around their shoulders that trailed down their bodies at various lengths; some to their thighs and others to their knees. It was bitter cold outside due to the harsh wind, however, it was not quite cold enough for snow, nor was it late enough in the year to be considered winter. A few orange and yellow leaves still clung to branches and every so often a warm breeze would still blow through town. Today just happened to be a cold day.  
“Youngjae- ah, it’s almost time to leave.” A raven haired boy called from the kitchen as he made himself breakfast. He waited quietly for some sort of response, however he heard nothing. So, he found himself outside his friend’s door. He knocked, but still wasn’t acknowledged. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen; especially in the past few weeks. Youngjae inherently had a hard time getting out of bed and getting ready, but it seemed as if lately he had no motivation to even try. He didn’t really have anything to look forward to, yet he still forced himself to smile and be happy for those around him. It was beginning to worry Hoseok to say the least. The raven haired boy found himself opening his roommate’s door for the second time today and carefully approaching the bed that sheltered his friend’s sleeping form. “Youngjae- ah.” He called out softly as he shook the blonde’s shoulder. All that he got was a quiet moan of protest. Hoseok smiled before jumping on top of his friend and bringing his mouth closer to the blonde’s ear. “Youngjae- ah! It’s time to get up!” He said in a high pitched tone with a broad smile. This provoked a small laugh out of the boy who was now lying underneath his best friend.  
“Can’t I have just five more minutes?” He whined eventually. Hoseok bounced up and down as he shook his head.  
“It’s almost time to leave already… and don’t you want to get there before he does?” The raven haired boy asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Suddenly, the blonde underneath him froze and Hoseok was sure the younger had even stopped breathing. Slowly, the oldest climbed off his roommate’s bed and found his way to the door. His job was done. Hoseok went back to his breakfast and began to shovel the food into his mouth before he saw the sleepy blonde, with disheveled hair, stumbling out of his room and into the bathroom. The older smiled brightly and shook his head. He’s fallen hard… how cute. Though he was proud and happy for his friend, he couldn’t help but feel jealous of the way even the thought of his rosy haired crush was enough to motivate him to get out of bed and face the day. It was no secret that he was a hopeless romantic; there wasn’t a time of day he wasn’t watching some romantic comedy, humming some longing love song, or thinking about what his soulmate must be like. His head was always in the clouds and he was always smiling like the idiot he was and he always did his best to make others happy despite the looming lonely feeling in his heart.  
“Does this shirt look okay?” Youngjae asked which brought Hoseok out of his thoughts and back to the present. The blonde was wearing a black tee with dark wash jeans and black boots. Hoseok smiled.  
“It’s what you normally wear… so yeah?” He replied.  
“No… I mean- does it fit alright? It’s new and I think I got a size too small. It feels a bit tight.” The blonde said as he pulled his arms forward; stretching the soft material.  
“It looks fine. I’m sure Mark- ssi will like it.” The raven haired boy teased before getting up and walking towards the door  
—  
“Mark- hyung, where are you going?” A blue haired boy asked from the couch as the oldest member of the band pulled boots on and then a thick jacket. The rosy haired boy glanced over at him.  
“Getting coffee.” He replied. “You should come. Get out of the house for a bit.” He said. He grabbed his wallet and keys off of the small table next to the door and waited for a few seconds; just staring at his friend. Jimin looked to the two maknaes who sat on the floor talking about getting a new video game before looking back to his calm elder. Going with him was definitely the better option. The blue haired boy jumped to his feet and found his way to the door; pulling down a coat and sliding it on before stepping into his shoes. He nodded.  
“A short trip to the caffe beats staying with those two.” He said. Mark didn’t reply and instead pointed to his face where a mask covered most of his features. “Oh. Right.” Jimin said. He promptly retrieved a scarf and wrapped it around the lower half of his face before grabbing a baseball cap and pulling it down to his eyebrows. He nodded before following the older out the door and to the street where people hurried back and forth; trying to get to their destinations on time in such cold whether.  
“Gosh,” the rosy pink haired boy started underneath his breath as he tugged the fabric of his thick jacket around his body tighter, “why is it so cold? I swear…” Slowly, he walked along the cold, white pavement, cursing the wind and the chills that wrapped around his spine, and staring down at his boot clad feet. Usually, he liked this time of year. After all, his sense of fashion made more sense now and it gave him an excuse to go to his favorite coffee shop at least once a day, but today he just wasn’t feeling it. It was ‘too damn cold’ and he was ‘too damn tired’, yet he still found himself getting dressed and walking out his dorm door ready to go get some coffee. His mood had dropped from his normal happy and lightened state to a mood that seemed to parallel the whether. Still, though, he walked along his path keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He needn’t look up to know where he was or which direction he was going as it wasn’t uncommon for him to walk this path as it was the path he took as often as he could to arrive at his favorite coffee shop and see his favorite smiley and cute barista. He stopped by as frequently as his schedules would allow and ordered the same old americano, but in truth, he really just went to admire the little bit of sunshine that worked there. On a day like today, were he felt aloof and the sun seemed like it was nowhere to be found, he needed his dose of Choi Youngjae. He smiled to himself and felt just a little bit better even just thinking of the blonde male.  
“Mark- hyung, watch where you’re going!” Theblue haired boy started as he latched onto his older friend and pulled him aside with a roll of his eyes. “That lady almost ran you over.” He had decided to tag along on his band member’s daily trip to the coffee shop when Taehyung and Jungkook decided to go out and buy a new video game to play. He knew it was never good when those two bought a new game. Plus, Jaebum still hadn’t come home from the bar last night, so he would’ve been left alone with the two trouble makers. He rolled his eyes at his friend who seemed completely out of it. “You’re so love sick… It’s disgusting…” Jimin said. Mark simply glanced at him in a defensive sort of way though he knew there was no way of denying the fact that he had a crush on the fluffy barista who made his favorite americano. Jimin playfully pushed Mark with a sigh. “Between you talking about this Youngjae guy and Tae and Jungkook’s tensions I think I’m going to go insane.”  
“You just have to find someone that makes you understand.” Mark said with a smile. Jimin adjusted his gloves and glanced at the city around him. It wasn’t often that he got to leave the dorms like this. He wasn’t even sure how Mark managed to escape the dorms without getting caught by fans or paparazzi. The only reason the company let the oldest member out so often was because he always somehow managed to slip by everyone unnoticed. Mostly, though, the younger boy was just trying to avoid meeting Mark’s gaze. Jimin was never one to believe in love. All throughout his life, people had left Jimin behind. They decided he had undesirable features and even if he tried to change, they found themselves avoiding him. Sure, now he has a lot of fans, but he knows they only love what they can see. They can’t see his true emotions or his true personality. So, in truth, they don’t love HIM; they love Jimin of the Kpop boy group Youth. He hated that he couldn’t make people happy enough as Park Jimin. He hated that no one seemed satisfied with him. That’s why he didn’t believe. He didn’t believe that anyone actually loved; that anyone truly found that deep feeling of affection. He believed it was all a facade. That people faked so they could have someone to feed their emotional needs. Mark always told him he just had to wait; he just had to find the right person to show him what love truly was. Nevertheless, Jimin carried on. He grew as close as his head would let him to the boys in Youth and he did what he enjoyed; dancing and singing. He was content with that.  
Jimin got so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that he and Mark had continued down the street for three blocks; only a few feet away from the small little shop on the corner. It looked quite quaint compared to the towing buildings surrounding it and the busy streets that ran along it. The outside wall was a tannish stucco accompanied by some stone that lined the bottom half of the wall. The door was glass and several widows lined up around it. As Mark pushed the door open and led a unusually quiet Jimin inside, a bell rang. Immediately, the thick smell of coffee beans, creamer, frosting, and freshly baked pastries hit their noses and a sudden wave of warmth washed over them. The soft yellow lights along with the aesthetically pleasing pictures that lined the walls brought a comfortable and homey feel to the shop. Mark couldn’t help but smile and relax at the all too familiar surroundings. “Hi! Welcome to-” The blonde standing behind the counter, making a green tea drink, began to call out before looking up to see the features he loved too much for his own good. As his dark brown eyes gazed over Mark a large smile broke across his features. His soft pink lips pulled back tightly, his eyes turned down to create small crescent moons, and the skin around his eyes crinkled cutely. Though he couldn’t see much of Mark- as he was covered from head to toe- he knew it was him. It wasn’t unusual for the rosy haired boy to wear a scarf that covered the bottom half of his face or a baseball cap that shadowed his upper facial features, so Youngjae quickly grew used to identifying Mark from only his body frame or the line of his jaw. He knew Mark’s features well enough to be able to tell whether or not it was him. All he really needed was Mark’s dark honey colored eyes. “Oh~ Mark- hyung, it’s you!” He said gleefully; trying desperately, but failing horribly to hide the abundant amount of joy he was feeling. It had been quite awhile since the two had gotten the chance to see each other. The managers have had all the members of the group on tight schedules and Youngjae had been really busy finishing up his last class at college which wasn’t treating him all that well. He’d been working hard to learn English for quite some time, but he just couldn’t seem to get the hang of it. However, that didn’t seem to matter now as the two smiled at one another. Immediately, Mark’s mood began to turn for the better as he approached the counter. Youngjae turned back to the drink he was working on so he could finish it and talk to Mark. As he did, his coworker- who had also quickly became his friend- slid behind him, drink in hand, with a smile of his own. The black haired boy looked over Jimin with curiosity before his eyes flicked back to Youngjae.  
“Who’s the cutie with him?” He whispers softly. As Youngjae’s eyes drifted over to the shorter, blue haired boy his smile faltered a bit. Panicked thoughts began to fill his head and his hands began to shake slightly. I didn’t miss my chance did I? He thought to himself as he recalled all the times he had talked to Mark about relationships and how they both had just been waiting for the right person. Youngjae was almost sure by now that Mark was his right person, but what if the rosy haired boy didn’t feel the same way? The blonde watched as Mark took Jimin’s wrist in his hand and pulled him towards the counter. The idol lets go and leans forward; biting his bottom lip while smiling brightly with a raise of his eyebrows and a subtle wink. Youngjae’s mind went blank and he blushed at seeing Mark like that. Afterall, his heart beat out of his chest by just seeing him in general. There was no denying that Youngjae found Mark attractive. Youngjae shook his head a bit and took a split second to think about what that had meant. His eyes then traveled to the smiling blue haired boy once more. Then it clicked. That’s Jimin! Youngjae thought and suddenly, he felt relieved. He called out the name of the owner of the drink he had just made before looking back and forth between the two one final time.  
“Who’d we bring with us today?” The blonde asked go along with the original plan. “A boyfriend?” He offered with raised eyebrows and received such a natural sounding laugh from the idol.  
“No, Youngjae- ah.” Mark always loved the way the blonde’s name just slid off his tongue. He wished he could say it all the time. “This is Jimin. He and I are both single. He’s a member from my group, remember?” Mark replies loud enough so the black haired boy who was on the other side of the counter, making a drink, could hear.  
“Yeah…” Jimin’s voice trailed. “I decided to tag along after hearing so much about your americanos and I wanted to meet the mastermind who makes my caramel mocha. It never tastes the same anywhere else.” Jimin said with a small nudge to Mark as he mentions about hearing of ‘the americanos’ which earns him a rough glare from Mark.  
“I’ve been told I make a great americano. Afterall, I have a lot of practice with how often I see Mark- hyung, but I can’t take credit for the mochas. Those are Hoseok- hyung’s specialty. He takes pride in them.” Youngjae said. Mark smiles brightly as he watches Youngjae’s lips move to form every vowel and consonant.  
“Your americano is the best.” Mark says. Youngjae smiles and blushes. Embarrassed, he looks down.  
“You make me sound so cocky, Youngjae- ah~” Hoseok whines from the other end of the bar while finishing a drink. He quickly hands it off before walking to meet everyone. “I just get excited when I get to make them because people really seem to like them.” He pouts a bit. “I like seeing people smile.” He said as he leaned forward. “That’s why I love it when Mark- hyung comes; Youngjae always smiles so brightly.” Hoseok says with a smile before he receives a harsh kick to the shins from Youngjae underneath the counter. Mark looks down and blushes. Hoseok looks to Youngjae with a glare he can’t hold for long before glancing back at the blue haired boy who seemed to be intently staring at Hoseok’s features. As their eyes met, the two of them blushed and looked away- embarrassed that hey had been caught- before meeting each other’s gaze once again. They took a second to admire one another’s eyes; Jimin feeling lost in the look of joy in Hoseok’s lighter brown irises and Hoseok falling in love with the sense of calm mixed with happiness in Jimin’s. A comfortable silence fell over the two while Youngjae and Mark chatted quietly to each other with happy smiles on their faces.  
“I can’t believe it worked.” Youngjae whispered to the rosy haired boy as he looked over at their two friends.  
“I told you it would.” Mark nodded before turning to the blonde. He stared at his smiling features; admiring his smiley face. The two of them had been planning to get their friends together for the longest time. One was a hopeless romantic- the other didn’t believe in love. They thought that the two different views would counteract each other. It seemed to be working so far as Hoseok reached his hand out shyly and introduced himself to Jimin who quickly replied. Youngjae and Mark exchanged victorious glances before the blonde saw someone else walk into the shop over the idols shoulder and straightened his back. He began to run through the motions of introducing someone to the shop. Quickly, he looked to his crush.  
“I’ll just get you the usual.” He said which meant that it was time for the two idols to leave the baristas to their work. Mark took Jimin’s wrist in his hand once more and tugged him towards a small table in the back of the shop that was secluded enough where they couldn’t be seen, but there was a clear line of sight to the counter where the blonde and black haired boy were already at work. The two stripped what clothing they could without being recognized before going about their business. Jimin looked over to his new found fascination, he found himself loving watching the smile stretch across the black haired boy’s features as he flicked around different bottles and other things. Mark smiled and shook his head before pulling out his phone. He found his way to instagram and began scrolling through the pictures that showed up in his feed. He smiled as he saw pictures of him and his group members with captions thanking them for helping their fans through rough times or for distracting them from their stressors. He felt proud knowing that he was a part of something so great.  
“You should ask Youngjae-ssi out.” Jimin said abruptly which surprised his silent companion who wore a look that said ‘why would I do that’. Jimin rolled his eyes before completely facing his hyung and letting out a sigh. He directed the rosy haired boy’s attention over to the blonde barista who wore a genuine smile as he worked. “I know it’s surprising to hear from me, but he hasn’t stopped smiling since we walked in and it’s so obvious he likes you, but he’s too shy to do anything.” Mark gave him a look that said ‘I’m shy too’ which earned another eye roll from the oldest of the maknae line. “I’m not trying to tell you how to manage your relationships- I’m just saying I doubt anything’s going to happen if you two keep being too shy to do anything.” Venom was laced through Jimin’s voice when he spoke of his elder’s shy nature and Mark knew that his dongsaeng wasn’t wrong. He cocked his head a bit and took a second to think about it.  
“Markie and Jiminie!” He heard Youngjae call out with perfect timing as the two baristas finished making the two members drinks. Mark got up and retrieved the two drinks; smiling all to brightly at Youngjae as he began to fish for his wallet. The blonde shook his head with a smile “It’s on me this time.” He said gleefully. Mark began to argue, but the blonde wasn’t budging. Mark bit his lip harshly as he thought to himself before he looked into his crush’s eyes. He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage before releasing his lip and smiling.  
“Why don’t I take you on a date instead of paying, then.” He practically whispered out, but Youngjae heard. Youngjae always heard what the idol was saying. Afterall, when he fist came into the shop the timid idol was completely soft spoken and Youngjae quickly grew used to his quiet nature. A wide smile ravaged Youngjae’s features and before he knew it it was as if he was completely engulfed in joy.  
“I’d love to.” He replied. Mark felt a wave of relief wash over him as he took the two cups from Youngjae with a smile.  
“Okay.” He said softly before walking back to the table and sitting Jimin’s mocha down in front of him. Mark smiled before taking a picture of the drink that sat inside his small cup and put a slight filter on it. He quickly tweeted the picture with the caption:  
Thank’s for the delicious coffee once again @choi_yj96  
Mark heard Jimin laugh lightly from the other side of the table and looked up to see the blue haired boy shaking his head at his friend’s post. Nevertheless, Mark went on to put the picture on his instagram then continued to scroll through fan accounts. Meanwhile, Jimin glanced over his shoulder at the black haired boy one last time before taking a sip of his drink. When he did, Mark happened to look up and catch a glimpse of something black on the bottom of his friend’s cup. He smiled a bit before looking over to the counter. “Jimin- ah… I think there’s something on the bottom of that cup.” He said softly.  
“What?” The younger asked softly before lifting his cup up and contorting his head so he could see the bottom of the cup.  
Roses are red Your hair is blue This joke is really bad But I find you really cute Message me sometime, dude?  
Jimin smiled and even let out a slight giggle as he read the ridiculous poem and felt a certain tightness in his chest as he stared at the neatly printed numbers underneath Hoseok’s name. However, that smile soon faded as he heard the vibration of his phone on the table. He quickly picked it up to see a message from Youth’s manager who was asking him to come in as he had something he needed to discuss with the dancer. Jimin let out a sigh before taking another sip of his drink. “I’m sorry Mark- hyungie. Manager- nim has to talk to me about something. I have to meet him at the studio.” Jimin shortly explained to his elder. The other boy nodded in understandment before leaning forward and nodding over to the black haired boy behind the counter.  
“You should at least say goodbye.” Mark commented. “And don’t let him work you too hard, Jiminie- ah.” The blue haired boy nodded before pulling on his coat and slowly approaching the door. He looked to the black haired boy and waited for his attention. However, it seemed as if the taller boy was avoiding his glance. Not knowing what to do, Jimin cleared his throat.  
“Hoseok- hyung!” He called softly which finally got the boy’s attention. The two locked eyes and Jimin finally got the chance to wave to him before turning and walking out with red cheeks. Hoseok waved at the boy’s back with a soft blush on his own cheeks. Youngjae and Mark exchanged proud glances once again.  
——  
It was later in the day now, but Mark still sat at his favorite table in his favorite small coffee shop, staring at his favorite barista. He had begun to pass time by writing small blurbs of thoughts that popped in his head while thinking about and watching the blonde. He always hated when he had too much time on his hands as that gave his head time to think and turn on itself, but it never seemed as bad when he was at the cafe. Today however, it felt as if time couldn’t pass by fast enough while the idol waited for Youngjae’s break. He just wanted to tell Youngjae all about how the past few weeks have been, about all the cute things Coco had done, about how the songs the group was working on had been going, about how excited he was for the group’s comeback. He just wanted to talk to Youngjae and hear about how he was doing and what he had been up to lately. He just wanted to be with Youngjae. This insistent need was killing him. It had ever since he grew attached to the blonde. Not being with him just felt wrong and he always had this feeling in his chest he could never understand. He hated the thought of the other feeling the same way, because after all, he never wanted to Youngjae to feel anything but happy.  
“Mark- hyung?” The younger boy whispered which caused the older to jump in surprise before his eyes softened. “Are you okay?” The barista asked as he eased himself into the chair directly next to the idol. “You seem upset.” He commented. Mark smiled and shook his head before turning so he could fully face the little ounce of sunshine who was sitting right in front of him. This was all he needed to feel better. No matter what, he felt at ease when he was in Youngjae’s presence. The younger got a ridiculously bright smile on his face as he thought about the fact that Mark liked him. The Mark Tuan liked him and even asked him out on a date. Without thinking the kind blonde, sprung forward and latched his arms around the idol’s neck. It was a surprise to the idol to say the least. So, at first, he didn’t do anything but sit in the other’s arms, but soon he relaxed and hugged him back. The certain hardness in the older’s chest quickly dissipated as he felt Youngjae’s heartbeat against his skin. Mark laughed warmly which was music to the younger’s ears.  
“Are you okay?” Mark asked quietly. Youngjae pulled away and nodded frantically.  
“Sorry. Anyways, how are you? How have you been? What have you been up to?” The younger spoke quickly with light in his eyes as he leaned forward to listen to Mark. He couldn’t help his overjoyed mood, it seemed, he was just so happy to know that his feelings weren’t unrequited and he was actually going to go on a date with the person he’s been admiring since the very first day he came into the small shop. Mark laughed lightly once more.  
“I’ve been good, but really busy. The managers have been pushing us really hard lately…” Mark went on to elaborate on how hard he and the others have been working for this new comeback and how proud yet tired he was. He talked about how he thought the barista would like some of the new songs on the album. One of which was a song he had written specifically for the little drop of sunshine, though he would never ever admit it. He told Youngjae how Coco had been and how she had been the only thing really keeping him sane throughout this process since he couldn’t come to the coffee shop for his needed dose of happiness. Then, he went on to ask Youngjae how he’d been, what he’d been up to. He listened to the other talk with nothing but a wide smile, though his heart broke when the other mentioned feeling lonely but the blonde went on to say that, that loneliness would no longer bother him (without blatantly pointing out the fact that it would be Mark’s doing). The two talked for as long as they could. There was no way either of them could stop the smiles from etching their way on their faces.  
“Yah! Youngjae- ah!” Mark heard someone shout and as he looked over his barista’s shoulder he saw a shorter, grapefruit haired boy staring at the two. He too, was wearing an apron that signified he worked there. The idol smiled a bit. It’s been too long since he last saw Yoongi. He had no idea the grumpy grandpa worked at the small cafe, though it wasn’t a surprise with how much he used to drink coffee. “You’re break’s been over for ten minutes now. I’m not getting paid to pick up your slack.” The short man barked from behind the counter. Youngjae frowned as he looked to Mark who was smiling at Yoongi brightly. He was beyond confused as to why Mark seemed so happy to see him. He wasn’t jealous or feeling defensive, as he knew Mark liked him, it was just that Mark’s smile looked like a smile one would give to someone they’ve known for a long time. Youngjae could recall countless times when he had mentioned his elder, but saw no recognition in his crush’s eyes. Though, he did use the nickname the grapefruit haired man was given. Maybe that was it.  
“Yoongi- hyung, just let Youngjae- hyung talk to his boyfriend. My shift starts in a few minutes anyways. If you need help, I’ll just start now.” The youngest worker says softly. His vibrant red hair hung just above his eyes which were all smiles. Yoongi scoffed and rolled his unamused eyes as he called out a name and handed off a drink. “Kid, shouldn’t you be studying or something?” He said as he glared a hole into his roommate’s head. Yugyeom simply smiled and stuck his tongue out.  
“Well, we don’t have a test coming up soon or anything as far as I know, hyung. I mean, we have an essay due in about a week, but that won’t take long for Yugyeom- ah to finish.” The second youngest said softly as he swept dirt off the floor.  
“Thanks, Bambam.” Yugyeom said softly.  
“Gosh, did anyone ask you?” Yoongi muttered as he cleaned off the machine he just used to froth milk. He began to mutter things about disrespectful children under his breath as he straightened up his work station. Mark once again smiled before getting up and walking towards the counter. He crossed his arms and laid them on top of the flat surface with a smile and a raised an eyebrow.  
“Still grumpy as ever, I see.” He teased as he stared intently at the short man. Yoongi looked to him with harsh but confused eyes before relaxing a bit. A wave of nostalgia hit the two and for a second, Yoongi’s lips- which seemed to always be stuck in a straight line- curled up a bit and a slight light came to his eyes before his usual gloomy temperament came rushing back.  
“Ugh. You’re still as- that- as ever, I see.” He spat out and Mark laughed lightly. Youngjae was confused to say the least, but he was intrigued as he watch the interaction between his crush and grumpy coworker. “It’s been too long, Mark- hyung. I see you’re still soft. How’s the idol life treating you?” He asked quiet enough so none of the customers would hear. Mark shrugged as he stared at his old friend.  
“It’s been okay. It would have been better if you were there though.” Mark said softly. Yoongi shot him a warning look before going back to what he was doing. Hoseok and Mark exchanged sad smiles before Youngjae finally got the nerve to ask what was going on. The blonde had always noticed that - familiarity- in between Hoseok and Mark, but he never thought too much of it as they seemed to click together quite easily. He always thought it was just because their personalities were so similar yet so different at the same time. However, now that Yoongi who was the exact opposite of the two was added to the mix as well as their cautious looks to each other, Youngjae knew something was not as he thought it was.  
“You guys know each other?” His small voice broke through the silence that had fallen amongst the boys.  
“Yeah, actually.” Hoseok said softly. “Mark- hyung, Yoongi- hyung, two other people, and I were in a really tight group when we were in high school. We were all really good friends. Then, some things happened…” Hoseok and Mark both looked to a frowning Yoongi who seemed to be keeping himself busy to avoid their eyes. “Let’s just say we grew apart. It’s good that we’re reconnecting again though. I wonder where Namjoon- hyung and Seokjin- hyung are now.” Hoseok rambled. Mark smiled.  
“They work at a bar not far from here. Jaebum goes there alot and Jackson went there the other night. We should go visit them sometime and maybe-”  
“I never want to go there.” Yoongi cut Mark off with a stern tone. Another thick silence fell over them. Hoseok and the idol once again spared each other sad looks before Mark felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. As he pulled his phone out he saw a message from Jimin.  
Come back to the dorms. Now.  
Worried, Mark urgently pushed his phone back into his pocket and started back towards his table. “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to leave. I’ll see you guys sometime soon?” He questioned his two childhood friends who nodded a bit. Then, he turned to Youngjae. “Call me, okay?” He asked as he gave him a strip of paper with his phone number on it. Youngjae nodded. Mark quickly pulled his jacket on and got ready to leave. He waved solemnly as he exited the shop. As he walked back to the dorms, Mark just kept imagining things him and Youngjae could do on their date- forgetting about the troublesome thoughts that pulled at the back of his head- and things he could give to the barista and all the things they could end up doing together in the future. As he did, a warm blush made it’s way to his cheeks. But for once, he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my girlfriend again for helping me compose and edit this disaster. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry this part took so long to upload but my life has bee a mess I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Prologue 3/4: The Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambam x Yugyeom/ Taehyung x Jungkook 
> 
> Word Count: 4991 (sorry this ones so short ahhhhhh)

Tick… Tick… Tick…  
The clock that was hung on the wall ticked on as time seemed to pass by slower than it ever had in the past. It was so quiet in the classroom that the almost silent ticking could be heard by every student as they worked on their assignments that would be due before the test next class period. The air was tense as stress packed onto the hard working students. The only sounds to be heard were tapping heels, scribbling pencils, and tapping keyboards. The air outside was cool, but warm breezes blew through and gently shook trees. Finally, the bell rang; alerting the students and teacher that class was over.   
Yugyeom let out a sigh of relief and set down his pencil. He had been so engrossed in his work he hadn’t realized how much time had passed. He quickly began to pack up so he could go home and gather information for the newly assigned essay that would be two in two days time. Though, as he stared at the door, he began to wish he couldn’t go home. As much as he wanted to complete the essay so he had it done and over with, he wanted- more like needed- a break. He thought maybe he could stop by the coffee shop on the way home or even go in early for his shift, but shook his head. He already went in early enough. Maybe he could just go to the library and at least gaze over a few textbooks before using one of the computers to get on a game website or something. The young boy made his way out of the classroom and down the hallway as he thought. “Yugyeom!” He heard someone call from behind him, but as he turned his head and looked over the crowd, he couldn’t seen anyone who might actually want his attention. Yugyeom- himself- was always easy to spot; vibrant red hair that sat several inches above the sea of black and brown. Whereas, the boy who was calling was average height had brown hair with only slight red undertones. The only thing that truly stood out about the boy was his thin stature and and sun kissed skin. Carefully, he pushed through the other students and towards the red giant. As he did, he accidentally bumped into someone who seemed to be hiding in his friend’s large shadow. “Oh… S-sorry, Jungkook, ah.” He muttered soft enough for only the quiet idol to hear. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen. Afterall, it was quite difficult for the idol to get around without being noticed and Yugyeom was big enough for him to hide behind. Truth be told, the dancer didn’t mind helping him at all. “Where do you need today?” The thin brunette whispered.   
“If it’s not too out of the way,” Jungkook started softly, feeling bad for always using the two friends to escape. “The library?” The thin boy nodded. “Thanks, Bambam…”  
The boy nicknamed Bambam pushed forward so he could be next to his best friend. When he spotted the boy out of the corner of his eye, Yugyeom smiled. “Where are we going?” He asked softly. This was a system they had established since second semester. Since the three boys were all in the same class, this is how it worked: Jungkook would wait until Yugyeom was almost done packing up- keeping himself busy so it looked natural- before he began to pack up since he was closer to the door. He would then follow Yugyeom out of the classroom and stay quite close to him as they continued down the hallway. Then, Bambam came out the other classroom door which was deeper down the corridor and caught up to them. He would ask the idol where he needed to go; sometimes it was outside, other times it was a classroom, and on a day like today it was the library. It had worked for months now without a single person taking notice. Jungkook wasn’t a freeloader, though. In return, he would bring them candy or give them a few technique tips for their dancing practices. It was nice. Though, Jungkook never held a full conversation he was always moving too quickly and secretly.   
“Library.” Bambam muttered softly. Yugyeom nodded then continued down the hallway. After only a minute or two of silence he and Bambam began to talk about the new homework assignment and how the past few days had been for them. It was a light conversation, without much depth, but it was enjoyable for the both of them. Bambam looked to his tall friend with a wide smile as he listened to him talk about the little details of his week and his different ideas for the new essay. The assignment was to take an aspect of today’s culture and explain how it emerged, why it is or isn’t popular, why it’s important, how it affects society, and how it applies to the social sciences. The topic could be as vague as sports as a whole or as specific as a single play. The teacher mainly wanted to see what everyone had learned so far and how hard they’d work. It didn’t take a genius to know that the red haired boy would want to write something about performing arts. The thin brunette watches as a bright light lit itself behind his friend’s eyes. He always loved it when Yugyeom got like this; all passionate and excited. Watching his happiness was sure a hell of a lot better than sitting at home, waiting for time to pass by until his shift at the cafe which is what he would be doing right now if it weren’t for Jungkook. “Hey.” The smaller yet older boy started with a slight nudge to his friend. “Since we’re going to the library anyway, why don’t we stay and hang out a bit.” He offered.   
“Sure.” Yugyeom replied as he pushed the library door open and held it for the two brunettes. The small group of boys made their way to a long, wooden table at the back of the room. About ten chairs sat on either length of the table and two chairs sat at both the head and the foot. The two friends set their backpacks on the ground next to the chairs they plopped themselves down in. They looked to each other for a second before digging in their backpacks for their notebooks. Trying to act natural, Jungkook sat across from them and laid his bag down on the seat to his right. He tugged the bill of his hat down to his eyebrows before pulling out his own spiral while the two friends across from him began to talk about the music they had been listening to lately. “Here.” Yugyeom said as he handed his elder the other earbud with a smile. “Listen to this.” He mused. The other graciously accepted the earbud and pushed it in his ear. As the song started, Bambam’s breath caught in his throat. It was a gentle melody; one that could put anyone to sleep or comfort them when they were upset. It was a medley of a piano and different string instruments along with small and subtle electronic add ins. Bambam couldn’t even begin to comprehend the voice singing over it; it was soft and tender and had a certain whine to it that was somehow pleasant and just- worked. In addition the lyrics were laced with emotion and desperation and it was so powerful. About halfway through, the music picked up the slightest bit- while still remaining calm- and a slightly more aggressive, yet still soft, voice broke through in a passionate rap. It was so raw and real that Bambam felt as if he could cry. As the song faded out, a silence fell over the friends.   
“Yugyeom- ah… what was that? Who was that by?” He asked, wanting nothing more that to hear more and more by the artist. The redhead smiled a bit and shrugged.   
“I have no idea. The other night,” Yugyeom started with a deep breath and a smile. “I was borrowing Yoongi- hyung’s laptop to download new music since I wanted to hear something new and I was looking through his library. You know he always has really good music. There’s this playlist he listens to when he’s upset that always has really powerful ballads and things like that. I scrolled down to see Untitled by Unknown at the bottom. Whatever it is… it’s amazing.” Yugyeom explained as he began to tap his pencil on the table. He thought for a second. “You know, it wouldn’t surprise me if hyung composed it. He’s really into that stuff and his entire office at home is filled with the equipment to do stuff like this, but I’m not sure.”  
“Hmm.” Bambam hummed in thought. The boy sitting across from them couldn’t help but eavesdrop on their conversation and he tried to fight his curiosity, but as a composer himself he couldn’t help it.   
“What’re you listening to?” He asked softly. The two froze and turned to face him with slightly confused faces. Truth be told, he rarely ever spoke to them besides a simple thanks or a short tip. This was completely new. It would be a lie to say the two didn’t want to get to know Jungkook, but he could be unknowingly intimidating sometimes. After all, he was a famous idol and they were just college students who danced for fun and worked at a cafe to make ends meet. Yugyeom nervously looked to his phone and blankly stared at Jungkook; worried the extremely talented idol would judge their taste in music. Bambam gently elbowed him in the ribs to snap him out of his trance.   
“Oh… Nothing really.” The shy giant managed to get out. The idol let out a gentle laugh with a cocked eyebrow.   
“Come on…” He starts softly. “I don’t bite.” After another few moments of staring, Yugyeom slowly forked over the earbuds. Jungkook pushed them into his ears and waited patiently for the song to start. When Yugyeom finally pressed play, he listened intently and smiled brightly. When it ended, he handed the headphone back. “… That was amazing. You said that your friend composed it?” Jungkook asked and Yugyeom shrugged in a sheepish manner.   
“He could have, but I’m really not sure.” Yugyeom said eventually. That’s when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. As he glanced down, he smiled at the text message.   
“What?” Bambam asked with his nosey nature taking over.   
“Ah~ nothing. Hongbin- hyung just wants me to play Overwatch with him when I get home after work tonight.” Yugyeom replies softly. Bambam smirks and rolls his eyes.   
“Of course he does.” The oldest scoffed.   
“Overwatch?” The idol questioned as he looked between the two boys. He cocked his head a bit and narrowed his eyes as he thought. “Is it a videogame?” As he spoke, he recalled the conversation he and Taehyung had had earlier that morning. The two had planned on getting a new game for them to play once Jungkook got home. Originally, they wanted to get a game and play it before the younger had to leave for classes, but they couldn’t decide on a game. Bambam smiled.   
“What? You haven’t heard of it? It’s a new team- based video game. Basically, you pick one of the characters and then you’re put in one of two different teams and you fight for a certain objective. There are a few different modes so it’s really hard to get bored playing it.” He explained.   
“Hmm.” Jungkook hummed. “Cool.” He said in thought. Taehyung would more than likely want to play it, Jungkook thought, and it sounds pretty fun.   
“Mmhm. There’s some pretty good players out there too. Yugyeom- here- is one and Hongbin- hyung’s pretty good at it too.” Bambam explained.   
“Hongbin?” The idol asked as the name finally clicked in his head. “As in Lee Hongbin of VIXX?”  
“Yup.” Yugyeom replies softly. “He loves the game.”   
“And you play with him and have his number?! That’s so cool!” Jungkook said. It was decided, he was getting that game. The three boys continued to talk back and forth and even laughed together to the point of being told to quiet down. For all of them, this interaction was something new but welcomed. The boys had known each other for almost a full year now, but they didn’t usually hold long conversations. However, now that they had passed words back and forth, they wish they had sooner. Jungkook thought it was nice talking to people who didn’t ask about his idol life and generally treated him like he was just another kid trying to get through college. Both Bambam and Yugyeom thought Jungkook was a genuinely interesting person and realized he was a kid just like them. They wondered why they were ever scared in the first place.   
“You guys should come over sometime! Our dance studio isn’t the most glamorous in the business, but it’s pretty nice and it’s big too. You could even meet my hyungs… they can be kind of crazy sometimes but that’s their appeal and-” Jungkook was cut off by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He smiled softly and apologetically as he pulled it out. When his eyes met the contact picture he had set for Taehyung, his smile melted into a purely joyful one. In the picture, the redhead was making a ridiculously cute yet weird face at the camera while the maknae leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder- eyes shut- with a large and content smile on his features. That was his favorite picture of them. Quickly, he accepted the call and put his phone to his ear. “What is it, Taehyung?” He asks softly.   
“Kookie- ah~” Taehyung whined on the other line and Jungkook could picture his pouty face and wiggly body. He couldn’t help but let his smile grow. “Are you almost done? Jackson- hyung just left and I’m getting bored…” Jungkook laughed lightly then let out a sigh. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair.   
“Yes, hyung. I’m just hanging out with some friends. If you really need me home I’ll call for-”  
“I’ll just come get you! Be ready! Love you!” Taehyung said excitedly before hanging up. The younger let out another chuckle before sliding his phone back into his pocket.   
“That was Taehyung?” Bambam asked curiously and Jungkook nodded and sat forward.   
“Mm… he gets bored and lonely when he’s at the dorm alone and Jackson- hyung just left. He’ll be picking me up soon. I’m sorry.” The two friends smiled and shook their heads in understanding. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for the older to call his fluffy giant to see if he could come over when the quiet of his studio apartment became too much to handle. In turn, the younger would call him when his roommate, Yoongi, was going to be out of the house for an extended period of time. They couldn’t, at all, blame Jungkook for going. “Here.” Jungkook said as he scribbled something down on the corner of a thin piece of paper then ripped it off. He extended it out to the two friends with a warm smile. “Text me later and maybe we can plan a time to hang out.” Yugyeom nodded as he took the slip and muttered a soft ‘okay’. “Just make sure you don’t give it to anyone else or I could get in trouble.”  
“We won’t.” The two said in unison. Jungkook closed his notebook and tucked it in his backpack before pulling the heavy thing on.  
“Okay, well I should be heading to the parking lot. I’ll talk to you guys later.” The idol waved as he walked away.   
“Talk to you later!” Bambam called after Jungkook who smiled and nodded in return. Soon enough, Bambam hummed in thought as he stared at the slip of paper with his newly found friend’s number inscribed on it. Yugyeom shot him a confused glance. “Ah. I never thought he was actually going to talk to us, let alone give us his number.” The elder explained and Yugyeom shrugged. The younger opened his mouth to say something, but he’s interrupted by an eruption of screams coming from outside the building. The two look out the large windows to see the young idol sprinting across campus as a hoard of girls chase after him. He just barely escapes their grasp; being pulled into a van with tinted windows. The two friends frowned.   
“I wonder if sometimes he just wants to be a normal teen.” Yugyeom thinks outloud and his companion shrugged.   
“Well yeah, it’s not so easy being a famous idol… Did you see how tired he looked?”   
“Of course I did.”  
“They probably have him on a crazy tight schedule. He has to train for everything they do plus school and homework… I’m sure it’s stressful.” The elder said softly and his friend nodded slowly. The two both felt a wave of empathy wash over them for the young idol before the conversation faded and they began to work in silence. This lasted for only about half an hour before they got bored and began to speak again. As they spoke, relief began to engulf their bodies. The both of them had been quite stressed lately, so getting the chance to talk about their worries and eventually forgetting about them was relieving. They were always at ease with one another. It felt amazing for them to just sit and talk. “Hey, Yugy?” Bambam asked eventually as a comfortable silence fell over them.   
“Hmm?” The taller hummed out softly with his eyes fixed on the table.   
“Do you want to hang out until we go to work today? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I fig-”  
“I’d love to.” Yugyeom interrupted with a shy smile. “We’ll just have to stop by my apartment so I can change out of my uniform.” He said; finally pulling his eyes up from the table. Bambam nodded before collecting his things and putting them back into his backpack.   
“Let’s get going then.” The elder said. Yugyeom quickly followed suit and began walking towards the door. As they make their way out of the building and reach the sidewalk, the giant pulls out his phone and earbuds and plugs them in. He clicks into the playlist he specifically made for Bambam and begins to play it before locking his phone and tucking it in his pants pocket. He offers his friend one of the earbuds before tucking the other in his own ear. He takes a step closer to his friend as to not accidentally pull out the headphones. He lets his hand to fall to his side and smiles down at his friend who returns the action before fixing his gaze forward. A comfortable silence falls over the two boys as they continue towards Yugyeom’s apartment. After awhile, Bambam grew uneasy. He didn’t know why, but recently, when he was alone with his friend, he started to feel nervous. The things they normally did together made his heart pound. Getting lost in his thoughts, Bambam doesn’t realize he’s drifting. His fingertips brush against Yugyeom’s lightly which causes the older to blush. As he snaps back into reality, he pulls away and casts his gaze in the other direction before he fingers being brushed again; this time it’s the other’s fault. Bambam turns his head to stare at his friend’s profile before the younger turns and smiles; taking Bambam’s smaller hand in his own larger one. Bambam’s chest tightens as his fingers are laced with the younger’s. He didn’t know why he was feeling so weird. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for the two to hold hands while walking together. In fact, it was more uncommon for them to be found not holding hands while walking home. Though, recently, the Taiwanese had been noticing the tightness in his chest and trembling of his fingers more frequently every time he and Yugyeom did the things they normally did.   
“Bambam…” Yugyeom laughed out. The older FINALLY snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards his friend who cocked his head slightly. “What are you thinking about?” He asked while softly squeezing his friend’s hand.   
“Oh…” The Taiwanese forced a laugh. “Nothing really.” He lied.   
“Obviously it’s something. I called your name four times before you actually responded.” Yugyeom playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit before turning back to Bambam with concerned eyes.   
“Really?” He asked, trying to remember. “Sorry… it’s just that-” the older looked down at his fingers which were still folded into the redhead’s then back up into his eyes. “Ah- never mind…” Yugyeom’s eyes turned slightly sad and he thought about pushing for more, but saw the upset look on Bambam’s face. He sighed a bit before turning forward again.   
“Well, I’m always here if you need to talk.” He said.   
“I know… Thank you.” Bambam replied.   
“Mmhm.”   
The rest of their short walk was spent in a comfortable silence. It didn’t take them much longer to reach the apartment Yugyeom shared with Yoongi. They released their hold on one another as they climbed the stairs up to the third floor. They stopped at the door leading to the giant’s apartment. Yugyeom pulled out his keys and unlocked it. As they walked inside and shed their bags and blazers, Yugyeom began mulling over some thoughts that were roaming around his head. “Do you think I should text Jungkook to see if he got home alright?” Yugyeom asked as he sauntered over to the refrigerator. Bambam felt his heart twinge with slight jealousy.   
“Yeah, probably.”  
—–  
When Jungkook heard the screams, he took off running. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw what he thought he would; a large group of girls chasing after him. He quickly turned his head back forward before pushing himself to run faster. He was impossibly tired. Running was taking all his remaining energy. “Come on, Kookie!” Taehyung called as he extended his arm out of the van for Jungkook to take. As soon as Jungkook reached the van, he took his friend’s hand and let himself be pulled in. The door was closed behind him and he was soon embraced in warm arms. “You could’ve run faster,” Taehyung joked “I had my arm out forever.” Jungkook pushed him away with a smile before laying his bag on the ground by his feet. He let out a long sigh before slumping back in his chair.  
“I’m tired, okay?” He said. Taehyung cocked his head as he looked to the maknae. He laid his hand over the brunette’s forehead and waited there for a bit before the younger boy pushed him away. “I’m fine.” He huffed.   
“You feel hot, are you sure? We could get some medicine on the way home. You know we can’t afford-”  
“Yes, hyung.” Kookie interrupted.  
“Don’t you yes hyung me! You need to get more rest.” Taehyung said. Jungkook ignored the words spouting out of his friends mouth and instead laid his head over his lap.   
“I know, I know. Since when are you the mom? I thought that was Jaebumie- hyung’s job… well sort of?” The teen said as he reached up and began playing with a strand of Taehyung’s long hair.  
“That hyung’s more like a grumpy dad. We don’t really have a mom, do we? Ah- that’s probably why there’s so much bickering and Mark- hyung’s getting skinny. We need a mom.” The maknae let his arm drop to his side and let his eyes fall closed. He felt comforted by his elder’s words despite the missing meaning behind them. He guessed he just liked the sound of his voice. Taehyung continued to blab on about who the mom should be and before long the brunette laying in his lap was fast asleep: his breathing slowed and his eyelids fluttering. When the older idol finally noticed, he stopped talking and laced his fingers through the younger’s hair. He must be really tired. Taehyung thought with a gentle smile. He cast his gaze out the window and watched as the world blurred past on the way to the dorms.  
When they finally arrived, Taehyung slightly nudged Jungkook and beckoned for him to wake up, but all he got was a slight moan of protest before the youngest member fell back asleep. He shook his head and let out a soft sigh before grabbing Jungkook’s backpack and sliding it on. He opens the door and climbs out of the car. After adjusting his pants, Taehyung reaches back inside and grabs onto his sleeping friend; pulling his lax frame into his arms like a mother would her young child. Jungkook’s head rests on the redhead’s shoulder and his arms drape around the elder’s sides. After only a few moments, he tightens his grip and hugs Taehyung’s neck. Rolling his eyes, the conscious idol hugs around his friend’s back. Quickly but carefully, he makes his way to the door and supports the younger with one arm while pulling out his key card and sliding it so he can get inside. As soon as the door unlocks, Taehyung slips inside and makes his way towards the elevator. “Geez, Kookie, lay off the protein a bit.” He mumbles. The two idols get to the third floor and down the hall a little ways. Once again supporting the younger idol with on arm, Taehyung gets out his keys and unlocks the door. Laying Jungkook down on the couch, Taehyung sighs and stretches. Knowing that the maknae struggles staying asleep in stiff clothing, he begins to strip the brunette. He starts with his blazer, then moves to the boy’s white button up which left the student’s torso only in a thin white undershirt. Then, Taehyung takes off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. When Jungkook is left in nothing but his boxer briefs and tee, Taehyung walks over to the kitchen and puts on a pot of ramyeon so the younger would have a hot bowl to wake up to. As he passes by the arm of the couch, he hears a soft ding coming from the maknae’s pants pocket. Letting his curiosity take over, the redhead fishes out the phone and glances at the screen.   
Unknown Number Hey it’s Yugyeom :D did you get home alright? We saw the crazy mob behind you.   
Taehyung clears his throat and puts the phone away; not letting the growing jealousy in the back of his throat take control. He finds himself back in the kitchen with a bowl and a spoon. He pours the cooked ramyeon into the bowl and gabs an electrolyte drink from the fridge. The second youngest vocalist sets the food on the table and softly shakes the maknae’s shoulder. “Hey, Kookie.” He says softly. “Get up, Kookie.” The brunette lets out a moan of dissatisfaction before opening one eye. “Up up.” Taehyung nudges and the younger does as he’s told. “Eat up, okay? And drink all of that. Then you can go back to sleep.” Taehyung said before starting to walk back towards his room. Jungkook quickly grabbed onto his wrist and shook his head.  
“Hyung.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you… Could you stay out here with me?” The sleepy idol asks shyly. A warm smile overtakes the redhead’s features before he nods and sits down next to him. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around the younger’s shoulder before turning on the tv and pulling the ramyeon into his own lap.   
“What movie do you want to watch?” Tae asks. They flip through until they find a movie they both want to watch. “Here.” Taehyung says before extending out a spoonful of broth to the younger who gladly takes the spoon in his mouth.  
—–  
“Ah~ He’s not replying. Maybe he’s resting.” Yugyeom says before tossing his phone to Bambam who was sitting on the edge of his bed. The short brunette lays the phone down on the bed next to him. He promptly crosses his ankles and stares at Yugyeom’s back while the redhead rummages through his messy closet looking for his work clothes. He takes note of the way the younger’s back curves and the way his uniform pants tighten around his legs and the way they accent his backside. He shakes those thoughts out of his head with a blush. “Here they are! Just let me change real quick and then we can leave.” The giant says before beginning to strip. His back is still to the older as his arms tug the hem of the shirt over his head. Bambam can’t help but stare as Yugyeom’s muscles expand and contrast. He feels the muscle under his eye twitch and bites his lip. He notices how the muscles along the dancer’s spine bulge with every move he makes. He practically begins to drool. Even once the younger had a shirt on, Bambam could see the definition in his muscles. He was already blushing furiously, so as the younger began to tug at the waistband of his pants Bambam forced himself to turn around. Taking deep breaths, Bambam tries to asses why he’s feeling the way he is. He and Yugyeom have changed in front of each other many times with how long they’ve known each other, but he had never felt this way before. “Bambam?” Yugyeom called and the brunette turned to look at him. “Are you okay?” He asked. “You’re really red.”  
“S- so are you!” Bambam said as he hid his cheeks. “It must just be hot in here then. Should we head to my house now?”   
“Sure…” Yugyeom whispers out. “Just let me grab a jacket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god it’s finally out. I’m really sorry for the delay guys. Things have been really stressful lately. I’ve been moving houses and it’s just been really crazy so thank you for being patient and sticking around. Feel free to leave comments (they're always enjoyed)


	4. Prologue: 4/4 The Ex's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT
> 
> I'm literally the worst author on the planet. I had this done so long ago, but it was all hand written and I had to transfer it and I lost a huge chunk in the middle and it took me so long to get the motivation to rewrite it and it's not as good as it was originally. >.< I'm sososososososo sorry. Forgive me. *Drops to knees and kisses your boots* I also apologize if it seems a bit choppy, as I said I had to rewrite a large portion of it. 
> 
> Yoongi x Seokjin
> 
> Word Count: 7329

Yoongi was sitting in his desk chair surrounded by sound equipment when his phone rang. The endless ringing pulled him out of the emersion of his work, and drew his thoughts elsewhere. He wasn’t quite sure what it looked like outside. Maybe it had warmed up a bit? He thought to himself as he stared at the curtain. Or maybe it snowed? He sighed. He rested his cheek down on the desk, took a second to think about what time it was now and when exactly he had gotten up, but he soon realized he wasn’t even sure when he fell asleep last night or if he dreamt of anything. He questioned if he had even eaten yesterday and he knew he hadn’t eaten yet that day. Finally, he grew tired of hearing the endless, monotonous ringing emitting from his phone and picked it up. He tapped his finger on the answer button and laid his phone over his ear, his head still resting on the desk.

“Hello?” Even just hearing his voice made him cringe a bit. He sounded horrible; like he hadn’t slept in weeks. 

“Yoongi- hyung? Are you alright?” He heard Namjoon’s voice on the other end. He felt himself rolling his eyes and imagined the way the purple haired man would be standing on the other line; phone in hand, free hand on hip, knee slightly cocked out. It was always Namjoon who called him on the phone while he was working on something and in person, it was always Yugyeom telling him that he needed to go to bed or eat something or take a shower. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just haven’t been up for that long. What do you want?” Yoongi lied grumpily as he finally decided to sit up. 

“Could I ask you for a huge favor?” Namjoon asked which earned a sigh from his elder.

“What?” Yoongi asked as he stood up and made his way to the door of his studio. 

“Do you think you could run to my apartment and grab my lunch that’s sitting on the counter and bring it to me? I’m working a double today and I only get like a half hour in between my shifts or I would go get it myself. Please~?” Namjoon said with a soft tone. Yoongi had made it to the kitchen where he sighed once more. 

“No way, Namjoon. I have things to do and that person works there. I’m not coming. Get one of your other friends to do it.” Yoongi said assertively as he pulled a cup down from one of the cupboards and slammed it down on the counter. 

“Aw come on, please, hyung! The last four times Hoseok and I have planned something to do, you’ve skipped out on us and said you had something to do. I haven’t seen you in months! It’ll only take like half an hour of your time and Seokjin isn’t even here today! Please, hyung?” Namjoon begged on the other line. Yoongi was pouring milk into his cup as he listened to Namjoon beg. This time, when Yoongi thought of how the other would look right now, he pictured slumped shoulders and soft, pleading eyes. He hated when Namjoon used that tone with him. He through his head back and let out a long sigh. 

“Shit.” He muttered to himself. “Fine, fine. I’ll go get your lunch and bring it to you, but you owe me. It’ll be a while. I have to take a shower and get dressed. Is the key still hidden in the same spot?” Yoongi asked before drinking down the small glass of milk and rinsing out the cup. 

“That’s fine and yeah, I haven’t moved it.” Namjoon said. 

“Okay, I’ll bring you your lunch.”

 

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Mhm.” Yoongi said with a roll of his eyes. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Namjoon said then hung up. Yoongi went over to the fridge one more time. This time, as he opened the door, his eyes fell to the middle shelf where there was a bowl of ramyeon- already cooked- sitting there accompanied by a note. The grapefruit haired boy grabs the note and opens it. 

Hyung,   
I know you’re not one for eating when you’re working on a big project, and I’m not even sure if you’ll see this, but please eat this if you do. Classes start early today, so I figured I’d let you sleep and so I won’t be here to make sure you eat and maybe even do something other than sit in that room. I made it this morning so it should still taste fresh by the time you get to it. 

Love,  
Yugyeom

“Gosh, this kid.” Yoongi muttered softly as he pulled the small bowl out and placed it in the microwave. As he set the note on the counter, he recalled the time he first met the college student and how they decided to move in together. 

It was only two years after Yoongi had made it out of high school, after a huge heartbreak, and moved to Seoul. Yoongi knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it with his music, not yet at least. So, with his savings, he purchased the small building on the corner and decided to open up his own little cafe. After all, he had all the experience he needed; throughout almost his entire high school career he was a manager at the cafe by his school. With a little help from Namjoon and Hoseok, he was able to clean up the damaged building and make it into something special. For awhile, he was working every shift at the cafe; making drinks from five in the morning to nine at night every day except for sunday which was a slightly shortened period. He would then go home and work on his music for hours on end. He can still remember all the times he thought about just giving up and going back home- all the times he cried over his limited studio equipment. Somehow, though, he kept going and earning more and more revenue. However, as the place got more popular he couldn’t handle everything on his own. First, he went to his friends to see if they needed a job or just wanted one to keep themselves busy. Hoseok, of course, was glad to help when he wasn’t trying to further his dancing skills or learning to speak english. That’s how he met Youngjae, the little bit of sunshine that lived with Hoseok and had amazing people skills (which is one place where Yoongi lacked himself). Then, there was Yugyeom. He was a young kid and a newly enrolled college student who frequently came into the cafe after school. He was shy and timid; anytime someone went to talk to him he flinched a bit and shrunk into himself and when he ordered he was very soft spoken. Yoongi knew exactly what that was like and also knew what it was caused by. One day, Yoongi was closing down the cafe and cleaning up the machines when he looked outside to see Yugyeom, standing in the rain just staring inside. The boy was completely soaked. Yoongi found himself opening the door and pulling the student inside. He sat him down at one of the tables, went in the back and got him a towel, and made him his favorite hot drink. Yugyeom just sat where he was with the towel slung over his shoulders, staring blankly at table. Yoongi then sat down across from the boy and sat back. “Who is it?” He had asked simply. The younger boy looked shocked for a second, but then brought his eyes to meet Yoongi’s. “The guy I share a dorm with and his friends next door…” he had replied softly. Yoongi sighed and sat forward, resting his arms on the table. “What do they say?” He asked and the younger boy looked away in shame. “It's okay.” Yoongi consoled him. “Things about my body… a- about my hair… and- and my stupid aspirations.” Yoongi got up from his seat and walked around the table. He picked the towel up from around Yugyeom’s neck and began to dry the younger boy’s hair. “I don't see anything wrong with your hair. It looks good red. Your aspirations could never be stupid; if it's what you want you should go after it. Your aspirations are your own so you own them. And your body? You're tall and broad and you have muscle. It's perfect the way it is. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” The older said as he finished drying his customer's hair. Somehow, he felt like he wanted to protect the boy and keep him from harm. He knew all too well what it was like to be bullied and hated the thought of the shy boy going through it himself. “I don't want to go back.” The giant had whispered out and Yoongi had sat back down, placing the towel in Yugyeom's hands. “So don't. You come stay with me.” Yoongi said seriously. “Yoongi-nim, I couldn-” Yoongi interrupted him and leaned forward. “Hyung. And you can. Just come with me. I have a spare room. The house gets too quiet anyways.” The elder said. Looking back on it, he wonders how he made the decision so easily. Not long after, Yugyeom demanded that Yoongi let him repay the older somehow. So, Yoongi hired him and told him he'd take half rent out of Yugyeom's paycheck (in truth he only took out ten bucks every two weeks to help with utilities). Then, Yugyeom brought Bambam into the picture. The brunette had been laid off his other job as the company was closing down and he had to pay for his apartment. That completed the staff at the cafe. 

Once Yoongi truly thought about it, he wasn't quite sure where he'd be without the whiney giant. After all, before he came around Yoongi did nothing but work and disregarded everything about his health. Even now, he still does occasionally, but Yugyeom's always there to remind him to eat or get some rest. 

Quickly, Yoongi heated up the soup and shoved it down before taking a hot shower. As soon as he got out, he dried himself off and got dressed in a simple white tee shirt, cropped jeans, black converse, and a black fabric boater hat. He tucked his keys and his wallet in his pocket and grabbed the note Yugyeom left him before leaving the house. Yoongi found his way to the bus stop and climbed on. He took a window seat towards the back and watched as the world whirred by in a blurry and frantic manner. He knew Yugyeom would probably worry about him, so he opened snapchat and took a picture of the horizon outside the bus window with the caption ‘thanks for the food’. It was a small gesture, but he knew it would be enough to ease the kind giant who seemed to be looking after him these days. 

Before long, the bus reached his stop and he got off. He walked a few more blocks before he made it to Namjoon’s house. As he walked up he smiled while thinking how it looked exactly the same since had been there almost a full year ago. He finds his way to the rock feature in front of the home and pulled a small rock from among the pile. Attached to the bottom of the rock was a medicine bottle containing a single silver key. He opens the bottle and pulls out the key before opening the door. As he steps inside the smell of vanilla accompanied by nutmeg envelopes him and the deeper he goes into the house the more he can tell that Namjoon had recently done laundry. He looked around the open concept house to see pictures of him with his high school friends hanging in the middle of the wall in the living room. 

Memories from his high school years came flooding back as he looked around. Pictures with him, Namjoon, Hoseok, Mark, and Seokjin were scattered everywhere. Namjoon always loved pictures. As Yoongi thought back, he remembered when he had met everyone. First, he met Hoseok in middle school. He had just transferred in and was sat next to the loud and bubbly dancer. At first, he didn't much like him; he was far too loud and happy for Yoongi’s liking. However, Hoseok always persisted despite Yoongi’s rejection and soon enough, Yoongi found himself smiling and laughing when the dancer was around. That was when he started feeling happy and welcome. That was when he thought maybe the town wasn't so bad. The next year, Namjoon was in their class. He was the class representative and known for being a good leader that could have fun while still managing to keep things moving. Even so, he didn't have many friends and found himself table hopping at lunch since he wasn't all that close to anyone in particular. That is, until he sat with Yoongi and Hoseok one day. They had been musing about music and dancing and Namjoon immediately got sucked in. It wasn't long before they were considered the three musketeers of the second year class at Degu Junior High. Third year rolled around and no one knew came to the group; it was just the three boys who had a passion for music and dance that hung out after school in the courtyard. When they reached High School things had changed. Music had become much more serious to them. It's what they wanted to do as their job. Yoongi had more than just a passion for composing and producing songs then matching them with lyrics that Namjoon helped write. And both Namjoon and Yoongi grew to love rapping along to other songs and make their own raps. Hoseok danced and he danced well. Anytime Namjoon and Yoongi came up with a new song, Hoseok choreographed a dance to it and formed rap skills of their own. They were known around the school as the cyphers. That's when they were approached by Mark. He was a shy boy with a lot to say and an abundance of hidden charisma. It wasn't long before he joined them and grew close with them. It was that same year. Seokjin was the last to join the group of boys and possibly the most unexpected to want in. He was known around the school as the sweet playboy (sort of an oxymoron). He was attractive and knew it. He came from a rich family, wore nice clothes, had perfect skin. The girls loved him. He would date girl after girl and never kept one for long, but broke their hearts in a tender way. He wasn't a douche nor was he rude. He was popular and not at all the person you would expect to have a love for singing with such a sweet voice and talking with four boys who wanted to be rappers. He came to them, asking if they would let him in. At first, of course, they were opposed. Why would they let this egotistical playboy into their tight group of laid back rappers? However, once he proved his talent they let him in and accepted him. They quickly found out that he wasn't all he was made out to be; he was actually quite humble and didn't like the fact that people labeled him due to his parent’s money. They came to understand soon enough that the reason he didn't keep a girlfriend for long was because they weren't his taste… boys were. They treated him no differently. Except, of course, Yoongi, who found himself falling for the tall and motherly vocalist. The boys planned on auditioning for a music company, but after a huge fight tore them apart their dreams changed. Mark still wanted to be a rapper in an idol group, Namjoon wanted to be a novelist and write books for all ages, Hoseok wanted to be a dancer and began to attend an academy that was known for their dance program, and Seokjin decided to move out of town and open up his own bar where he could entertain people and help them make connections. Yoongi? He didn't know what he wanted to do until he made a quick decision. As he stared at the pictures, his thoughts drifted away he thought about Mark had been doing now that he had debuted with a group called Youth. He had followed their every step; silently supporting them (though he'd never admit it). He thought maybe he should try to call the now popular idol several times, but decided against it every time. He and Namjoon still talked frequently; Namjoon always making sure he was taking care of himself and inviting him out to drinks or dinner along with Hoseok whom he worked with still. He hadn't seen Seokjin since a few days after he graduated. He wondered how things would have been different if the fight never happened. 

The first picture his eyes fell to was a picture about a month before the oldest of the group, Seokjin, graduated. Mark was the farthest to the left- the largest open teeth smile written across his face- and Hoseok was next to him with his arms circled around the older’s neck. Hoseok, was laughing with his eyes all crinkled when the photo was taken. Namjoon was next and he was, too, smiling largely. His arm was slicked around Hoseok neck and his dimples were so prominent then. Then, it was Yoongi who was caught laughing as Seokjin planted a kiss on his cheek. The oldest of the group was smiling with his eyes and his arms were wrapped around Yoongi’s waist. Looking at the picture, Yoongi felt as if he was going to cry. That's when he noticed the theme. That picture was in the middle of a large circle of twelve pictures. He let his eyes go to the picture that would mark twelve. It was, again, a picture of the five of them. It was taken a week after the other. He was still smiling brightly along with his friends and Seokjin was holding his hand tightly. One, his smile was slightly smaller and Seokjin now only had his pinkie twined with Yoongi’s. Two, his smile was the same, but now Seokjin had his arm wrapped around the boy’s waist. Three, his smile was slightly smaller and now Seokjin’s hand was in the back pocket of Yoongi’s jeans. Four, his smile was the same now Seokjin only had a finger hooked in Yoongi’s belt loop. Five, Seokjin’s arm was around his shoulder. Six, Yoongi’s smile was gone and Seokjin wasn't touching him at all. Seven, Yoongi wasn't even looking at camera and Seokjin was on the other side of the group. Yoongi couldn't take it anymore and looked at the other pictures. Some were of Namjoon and Jackson, others were of Namjoon and Youth, and others were of Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon. Yoongi shook his head and turned away before going to the kitchen counter and grabbing the bagged lunch that sat there. He quickly gathered his things and exited the house; locking it behind him and putting the key back in its hiding spot. 

While walking back to the bus stop, Yoongi tried to clear his head. However, as he sat on the cold, metal bench the picture that was taken right after he and Seokjin split kept popping up in his head. He felt like it was everywhere; it was the advertisement on the side of the bus stop; it was painter on the walls of a nearby building; it was the graphic on everyone’s tee. It was even there every time he closed his eyes. It was like it was now etched into his brain and he’d have to work hard to covered it with cement, but even then, he thought, it would still be there; just hidden by extra material. The material would fade and chip away after time passed by and then, there again would be the picture. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize the bus had pulled up and almost missed it. He quickly pulled himself on and found himself at the back once more; staring out the window in thought. Memories from high school, ones hat Yoongi tried to bury so desperately, became flooding back. He tried to push them away, but he just couldn’t. The harder he pushed and clawed and kicked, the more memories came back. This is too much he thought. He found his phone and headphones and did the only thing he knew would help get rid of the memories; listen to that song. He got off the bus as soon as he could and made his way down the street towards the bar. 

As Yoongi stepped into the modern bar the smell of wood polish mixed with various alcohols and too much cologne washed over him. His eyes scanned over the entire interior. The bar itself was a beautiful white wood that resembled the bark of a beautiful aspen tree. The lights were warm yet bright unlike most bars in the city. There were many colors to accent the white theme. The furniture was sleek and the decor blended in and created a comfortable yet energizing atmosphere. The music was faint, but the songs that were playing added to the comfortable vibe. Yoongi could tell that Seokjin had put his heart and soul into this bar and that he really wanted it to be his own; make it different from every other bar in town with it having it’s own unique appeal. He was definitely succeeding. Even though it was the middle of the day, there were many patrons loitering around; sipping their drinks, playing games, and conversing freely. There were two bartenders behind the bar and one roaming around the floor- acting as a server. Behind the scenes, in the kitchen, there were two cooks. Seokjin’s made it good for himself, Yoongi thought. 

The grapefruit haired boy sat down on the most secluded bar stool. He let out a sigh and propped his head on his hand while waiting for Namjoon, who was shaking a drink while smiling his award winning smile, to notice him. It didn’t take long for the purple haired boy to pour the drink and send his customer off with a laugh. He gave a small wave and finally rested in front of Yoongi. He rested his palms on the counter and popped out his knee. His smile melted into a gentle and warm one. He poured a glass of water and sat it in front of his friend.

“Thank you, hyung.” Namjoon says softly before taking his lunch from off the counter and setting down a glass of water.

“You know, I wasn’t exactly in the mood for a walk down memory lane, Joon-ah.” Yoongi said as he took a sip of his water. Hi friend slightly cocked his head as he thought to himself.

“What do you mean?” The purple haired man asked as he watched his friend.

“Your clock of memories… the pictures from our highschool years.”

“Oh…” Namjoon drops his eyes to the bar and clears his throat. “Sorry, I guess I should have warned you.” He soon picked up a rag and began to wipe at the wood. 

“No kidding.” Yoongi scoffed out as his eyes looked everywhere but into Namjoon’s. He knew that the second the purple haired boy saw his eyes he would know that Yoongi wasn’t angry, but hurt.

“Don't be like that, hyung. I didn't remember you didn't know. I put it up months ago. You and Hoseok were supposed to help me, but of course, you never showed up.” Namjoon spat out as he began to wipe at the bar more aggressively. 

“Well, then, I'm glad I didn't come. I'm not much for the sentimental crap and Hoseok is the worst.”

“Gosh, hyung, you can really be an ass sometimes.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Well, you look better than you did the last time I saw you at least. I'm glad you have the kid to take care of you. I'll have to thank him sometime.” Yoongi shot daggers in Namjoon's direction; eyes burning with pain and anger. 

“Is there anything else your royal highness needs, or can I take my burden of an ass home?” Yoongi said with challenging eyes. There was a long pause as recognition flooded Namjoon's eyes. 

“Shit, Yoongi- hyung, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous for tonight and I didn't expect to have to come in today and-”

“It's okay, Namjoon.” Yoongi said as he took a sip of his water. He gave into the hurt he was feeling and let his anger fade away. “It's just been a bit rough lately… this time of year gets hard since then.” 

“I know, hyung… You need to talk to us; tell us what’s going on. You’re not expected to go through all of this alone. We’re here for you. You could call me in the middle of the night and I’d drop anything just to come have a drink with you if you wanted and Hoseok would do the same; you know that. And you live with Yugyeom, he would be glad to help you through this if you’d let him. You can’t be so guarded all the time. Not everyone is the way he was when you were younger… Even him, now. He’s changed. Maybe you could give him a chance.” Namjoon says softly; knowing Yoongi would be a little upset at the last few sentences, but it was true. He expected Yoongi to blow up- to get mad again. He saw Yoongi’s adam’s apple bob up and down with his hard swallow. Yoongi drug his finger around the rim of his cup.

“I know.” Is all Yoongi said for a while. His voice was quiet and he couldn’t bring himself to look Namjoon in the eyes. “I’m just scared… to trust again… to let him in again… but that’s enough about me for the day.” Yoongi sits up straighter in his seat and finally looks back to Namjoon. “You said you were worried about something earlier?”

“Oh- uh- yeah…” Namjoon hesitated with a slight smile. “Do you remember Jackson?” He asked softly and gave Yoongi a bit to think. 

“Yeah… He’s the guy from Youth you… Right?” Yoongi asked as his phone vibrated. He quickly took it out and smiled at seeing a snapchat from Yugyeom. When he opened it, he saw a picture of Yugyeom in class with his tongue sticking out. The small message said I’m glad you got out of the house. Yoongi laughed a bit and took a picture of his unammused face and put not by choice as the message. When he was finished, he set his phone on the counter. 

“Yugyeom?” Namjoon asked and Yoongi nodded. “But yeah.” Namjoon laughed. “Well, he came in here the other night with Jaebum-ssi and he and I decided to reconnect and we’re going on a date tonight. Well, at least I think it’s a date?”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you, Joon-ah. I know last time you were really happy with him.”

“Yeah… I’m really glad to see him again.”

“That’s good to hear, really…” Yoongi said as the door to the bar opened. Namjoon looked to the door to greet the customer and froze. He nervously rubbed his hands on his pants and let out a forced laugh. 

“Seokjin- hyung, hey!” He called and Yoongi’s heart stopped. He glared up at Namjoon, but decided that Namjoon had no idea he was coming in by the panicked look on his face. Yoongi clenched his jaw and thought about what to doo. He heard footsteps approaching. He pulled his hat down further to hide his features and looked the other way when Seokjin strolled up to the bar. 

“Thank you so much, again, for coming in today. Jinyoung called in and asked for a rest day.” Seokjin said softly. Namjoon nodded and swallowed hard. 

“It’s no problem as long as I can get out of here before seven. Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming in today?” Namjoon said and Yoongi just began to silently beg for him to get Seokjin to go away.

“Ah, well. I just wanted to come in and thank you and grab a few documents I need to fill out.”

“Oh, okay. Can you do me a quick favor?”

“Sure!” Seokjin said happily.

“I’m almost out of grenadine, can you look in the storage room for some?”

“Sure, no problem.” Seokjin walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Yoongi relaxed and looked up.

“Yoongi- hyung, I’m so sorry. I had no idea-”

“It’s okay, Namjoon, but he can’t see me. Where’s your bathroom?” Yoongi asks. 

“You see that hall over there? It’s the first door on the right.” 

“Okay, thank you. Get me when he’s gone.” Yoongi says before climbing off the stool and making his way over to the hallway. In his panic, he passed the first door on the right and went into the second one. As soon as he shuts the door behind him, he lets out a sigh. However, when he looks up, he doesn’t see toilets and sinks as he expected- but, instead, sees rows and rows of supplies. No. He quickly turns around and tries to turn the knob, but it won’t budge. No, please, no. THis can’t be happening. Open. Open up. He restlessly tugs at the knob, but it won’t budge.

“Oh.” A voice he hasn’t heard in years starts from behind him. “You must’ve been looking for the bathroom. It’s a door to the left. That knob is kind of tricky. Here, let me help you.” Footsteps approach and Yoongi has no choice but to turn and face the person he hadn’t faced in years. He was still as tall and attractive as ever, Yoongi thought to himself. His blonde hair hung lazily around his face and his lips were the perfect shade of pink. He looks good as a blonde, Yoongi thought. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest. The two stood in front of one another in silence for what felt like hours. Seokjin stared at Yoongi; his eyes scanning over every curve, edge, and detail of the shorter man. He hadn’t seen him in years. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms- to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him he still thought about him every day. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t change the past. He souldn’t change the decisions he made, it was all definite.He knew if he tried to hug Yoongi, the shorter man would only push him away. So, he was stuck in place; with his vocal cords unable to move. “Yoongi, I-” Was all he managed before Yoongi interrupted him. 

“Just open the door, Seokjin.” Yoongi said sternly. The blonde pressed his lips together and took one last longing look at his past lover. Yoongi studied Seokjin once more; this time taking note of the fact that he was wearing a mint colored shirt. Mint used to be Yoongi’s favorite color. In highschool that was even the color of his hair. That is, until everything happened. 

“Okay.” The blonde said softly as he turned back towards the door. His voice broke ever so slightly despite his best efforts to keep it steady. He began shaking and jerking the knob as he usually had to in order to get out of the room, but even then the knob wouldn’t turn or give in. He swallowed hard and sighed. “It won’t open. If you really want out, call Namjoon. He can open it from the outside. It’s stuck.” Seokjin said solemnly before walking back to the box he was digging through. He kept his eyes fixed on the bottles inside the box; picking up and looking at the label of every one that held red liquid. Yoongi slid his hand in his pocket and dug around, but came out with nothing but his wallet and key ring. He tried the door a few more times before giving up. He let out a sigh and threw his head back before looking around the room for somewhere to sit. When he saw that there were no benches or chairs or even tables, he just sat on the floor next to the exit with his back against the wall. Seokjin stopped for a second and looked to him.

“Don’t act like I want to be here… I left my phone on the bar.” Yoongi muttered as his thin fingers fumbled over one another in a restless way. A long and awkward silence filled the room. The air felt heavy and cold; like the door of the bar had been left open the chilling winter wind was allowed in; dumping snow over the two boy’s heads. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of muffled voices and laughter mixed with a steady base line and dancy treble drifting in the room from the rest of the bar and the owner of the bar shuffling things around in search of the grenadine. Seokjin was tired of the thick silence; if they were going to be stuck in the room they might as well make the best out of it. He clears his throat almost silently then looks to Yoongi carefully. He was mulling over what exactly to say to the grapefruit haired boy. 

“You’ve lost weight.” Seokjin says softly as he puts the box back on it’s shelf and grabs another one. 

“Yeah, well I was chubby in high school.” Yoongi grumbled out. 

“No, I mean, you look thin. Have you been eating well? And you were perfect in highschool; toned.” His voice drifts off as he speaks. Yoongi practically choked on air after hearing what he had to say. Hearing Seokjin ask and care about him hurt him more than anyone else could ever know. His heart ached and he felt tears tugging at his eyes, but he pushed them away. Quickly, he composed himself and looked to the side. He replaced his pain with anger to hide the fact that he missed Seokjin. He missed the way his hair fell over his eyes and the way he was perfectly whiney in the morning. He missed the way his nickname rolled over his tongue. He would never admit it; never admit the way every time he saw something in a soft pink he was reminded of Seokjin’s precious lips.

“Seokjin don’t. Just stop! I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to make up with you. I don’t want to become friends again. I don’t want to hear how great your life has been since we broke up. I don’t want to hear that you’re happy and well. I don’t want your success rubbed in my face, okay?!” Yoongi slightly shouted before sighing and shaking his head. He was shaking now. His eyes were everywhere but on Seokjin’s form. His throat ached as if a fist was wrapped around it. 

“You know what, Yoongi?” Seokjin bit out as pain overtook his own body. As his eyes looked over Yoongi’s thin form, regret and fear washed over him. “I’m sorry for trying to be friendly, okay?” Seokjin stopped what he was doing and took a few steps closer to the gloomy boy who was still sitting by the door. “I don’t know what you want from me! I can’t just go about my business and act like you’re not here. I can’t. You of all people should know not to believe what everyone says. My success? It’s a facade.” Anger bubbled in his chest the more he thought about how selfish Yoongi was being at the moment. The grapefruit haired boy refused to even look at Seokjin; his eyes fixed on a wall perpendicular from him. “How do you think it feels knowing you ruined the life of the person you loved most? How do you think it feels trying to recover after losing someone you thought you’d never loose and knowing it was your fault? This bar? It’s my every and only thing now. It’s all I have. It’s my only distraction from the emptiness you left behind. So don’t say I’ve been happy. Don’t act like you know how I’ve felt.”

“The emptiness I left behind?! You fucking betrayed me, Seokjin! You built all my trust up and then took it and shattered it to pieces! You dare to blame your heartbreak on me when you caused my last year of high school to be nothing but hell!” Yoongi yelled this time; glaring straight into Seokjin’s eyes. “You did this! You! If you had never done what you did we could probably be living together, spending free time together!” He was challenging him- urging him to bite back- to get loud. But Seokjin shrunk back. 

“I know that, okay?! I know. I know I caused you insurmountable pain. I know that everything happened was my fault. Trust me, I remind myself of that every fucking day.” Seokjin said getting where he was a mere inch away from Yoongi. “You can’t tell me something I haven’t already ruined myself over.” Yoongi was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t truly know how much Seokjin blamed himself and hurt himself. He turned to look at him; to find something to say in Seokjin’s eyes; something to respark his anger. All he got was pain and guilt. He froze; realizing how close they were. He sat up so they could be level. He swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he just stared into Seokjin’s dark brown orbs. Seokjin sighed. His heart was racing. Yoongi let his guard fall. His body moved on it’s own. His fingers lace through Seokjin’s belt loops and pull Seokjin down and forward where their lips were only a millimeter apart. His hand wraps around the back of the older’s neck; his thin fingers lace through his hair. “Are you sure?” Is all Seokjin says. 

“I’m sorry.” Yoongi whispers before closing the distance and connecting their lips. The breath that was in Seokjin’s lungs was sucked out as he responded to Yoongi. Their lips danced together and they pulled each other closer. Soon enough, Yoongi was gently licking at Seokjin’s bottom lip. The blonde slowly parted his lips and allowed the younger’s tongue to slip inside. They lost track of time and their thoughts as they absorbed each other’s warmth. However, as Yoongi’s thoughts slowly caught up to him, he grew confused and scared. He pulled away and took panicked breaths as he looked over Seokjin’s face. 

“Yoongi…” Seokjin says softly. 

“I- I’m sorry… I can’t do this.” Yoongi said before crawling out from under Jin and pulling himself to his feet. He once again tried the door knob. This time, it did open. Already feeling tears collecting in his eyes, he ran towards the bar and grabbed his phone. Namjoon immediately knew something was wrong; he could see it consuming every inch of his friends body, but Yoongi wouldn't look at him. The grapefruit haired boy knew that the second he looked his friend in the eye, he would start sobbing. That was not something he wanted to do.

“Hyung..?” Namjoon said tenderly, but Yoongi ignored him and practically sprinted out the door. He ran all the way back to his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. He had noticed Yugyeom’s bag on the floor; knowing the giant had stopped by home. He found himself wishing the boy he thought as his younger brother was still there. He needed a hug. He shook the thought away before stepping into the bathroom and turning the shower on. He needed some time to clear his head before work. He stopped his clothes and stepped under the hot stream; letting the water droplets cascade over his shoulders and drip down his pale skin. What did I do?! He asked himself as he finally let his tears fall. Broken sobs left the back of his throat as he cradled his head in his palms. What did I do?! What did I do?! That was never supposed to happen! His body violently shook with every sob that escaped him. Steam filled the room to the brim. The only sounds to be heard were Yoongi’s broken sobs and water crashing into the tile below. Calm down. He finally thought to himself. I can figure this out. I won't have to see him again, will I? I can just avoid him. Yoongi slowly ran his fingers across the skin of his neck; an anxious habit he had developed. He drunk in deep breaths of air. When he finally go himself calm, he did his best to wash himself with shaky hands. He dried off and got out. 

\-----

“Yoongi- hyung, just let Youngjae- hyung talk to his boyfriend. My shift starts in a few minutes anyways. If you need help, I'll just start now.” Yugyeom whined as he looked to his roommate. He noticed how the grapefruit haired boy grew more cold than he was when they snap chatted earlier that day. Yoongi scoffed and rolled his unamused eyes as he called out a name and handed off a drink. “Kid, shouldn't you be studying or something?” He said as he glared a hole into his roommate's head. Yugyeom simply smiled and stuck his tongue out, but he truly was worried. That's when Yoongi and Mark began talking. At the mention of the bar, Yoongi grew terrified and answered coldly and quickly. He never. NEVER. Wanted to go back there. After everyone had left and gone back to work, Hoseok approached him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. “Namjoon called me and said you went to the bar earlier, went to the bathroom, and then by the time you came back you looked like you were upset and bolted without saying anything.” Yoongi knew Hoseok was just concerned, so he bit his anger. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Is all he says. Hoseok knew he was lying. He could see it in his body language. He'd known Yoongi the longest out of everyone. He could see that Yoongi wasn't feeling angry as Namjoon suggested, but he was torn apart. He wanted to do something to help, but he didn't what he could do to achieve that. He knew it was most likely about Seokjin. After all, the anniversary of a certain day was coming up and most of Yoongi’s misery had stemmed from the blonde. 

“Yoongi- hyung…” Hoseok said quietly and waited for Yoongi to look at him. “You can always talk to me… I love you… remember that.” That should help, Hoseok thought to himself. He knew Yoongi wouldn't talk to him, but that knowing someone was there was enough for the cafe owner. Plus, if he would want to hug anybody it would be Yugyeom. That wasn't his place. Yoongi nodded slowly with a gentle smile before biting his bottom lip nervously. 

“Thank you.” He mutters before going back to work. About ten minutes had passed before Yugyeom approached Yoongi and silently pulled him away from his work station. He could see the stress in Yoongi’s body and knew he needed a hug of reassurance. As he wrapped his arms around the short boy’s neck, he felt him tense up. However, as Yugyeom's warmth wrapped around Yoongi, he was comforted and soon relaxed. As Yoongi took in Yugyeom’s scent, one of (insert scent here), Yoongi felt safe. He took a few deep breaths and took in everything about his giant friend. “Thank you…” Yoongi said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And, again, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I suck >.<
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter One: Wet Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaebum shows Jinyoung something he's never seen before and Jinyoung welcomes Jaebum into his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! It actually hasn't been MONTHS since the last chapter went up this time. Huge shoutout to my friend for reading this over, editing it for me, and boosting my moral a bit. I'm always pretty nervous when I'm uploading stuff like this because I don't want to make people angry by drifting away from personalities too much, but sometimes it's needed to take the story where you want it to go. I really hope you guys enjoy this.

The night sky was completely dark and clear now; the clouds that previously drifted back and forth were no longer visible. The crescent moon was pinned high above the busy town and casted a beautiful glow over the entire city below. A soft breeze caresses the faces of slow walking pedestrians as they make their way down the mostly abandoned sidewalk. There was the occasional honk of a car horn, occasional screeching tire, shout from bystander or loud laughter from a group of teens. Everything typical for a late night in Seoul. Two boys walk side by side, talking about whatever came to their minds. Large smiles were written across their faces and they both let out light hearted laughs. 

“No way~” Jinyoung said with a laugh. 

“Yeah… No joke.” Jaebum started between giggles. “The second Mark-hyung walks in the door after his trip; Jackson- bare chested with only a towel wrapped around his waist- tackles him to the ground.” Jinyoung smiles to the sky as he imagines what that must have looked like. “Mark- hyung didn't know what to do, and the rest of us were completely and utterly shocked, so you just hear this thick silence settle over the room. Then, hyung just bursts out in hysterical laughter. No joke, it was one of the funniest things i’ve ever seen living in that dorm. Though, living with five other guys, I can’t say it was the most comical. And though I’d like to say those two are the closest in the dorm, they’re not. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Taehyung and Jungkook apart. They even share a bed for heaven’s sake! The second day we lived in the dorms Taehyung just up and announced that he was going to sleep in Jungkook’s bed from then on and no one could tell him to do otherwise.” Jaebum chuckles along with Jinyoung who still had his glance cast towards the sky. If the elder didn’t know better, the thought that the bartender was ignoring him would cross his mind, but he did know better. He knew that Jinyoung had been listening to his every word; that the boy had been drinking in every detail of his voice and maybe even over analyzing each part he could. That was just how Jinyoung was; always out in space- thinking about everything. As a comfortable silence fell over them, Jaebum glanced towards the younger. He studied the way all his features flowed into one another. The way his raven hair bled into his sharp and defined jawline then up to his cleanly shaven chin, lip, and cheeks to his defined cupid’s bow and full lips, then up to his long and slim nose and high cheek bones to his almond shaped eyes and thick eyebrows and back to his beautiful raven fringe. Jaebum found himself admiring the way the moonlight illuminated the younger’s features; they way he looked absolutely gorgeous in the night. In that moment he found himself acknowledging that he had never found anyone more attractive in his life. It was odd, he thought, how Jinyoung was so simple so… mundane, yet he was the most handsome guy in the world; the brightest star he had ever seen. Soft laughter pulled the elder out of his thoughts. 

“You’re going to walk right out into the road if you don’t stop staring.” Jinyoung said with a slight blush and a giggle. However, he wasn’t wrong. Jaebum was walking along the edge of the sidewalk. Embarrassed, the idol cleared his throat and scooted closer to the bartender. So close that their arms were brushing up against each other and their fingers were lingering just a millimeter away. 

“Well, I got distracted…” He was sure that at the moment his face was as red as a tomato, but he was hoping to god that the street was dark enough to hide his shame. “Can I show you something?” He asks. 

“Hmm. That depends, Jaebum… It is only the first date, you know.” Jinyoung teases as he takes a leap of faith and hopes to god that Jaebum didn’t push him away; didn’t say that this wasn’t date- that he just wanted to hang out as a friend. The elder simply laughed warmly and playfully hit his partner’s arm. 

“Don’t go there, Jinyoung. Just… trust me.” Jaebum said with a mischievous smile. “It’s a bit of a walk, but-”

“Show me something I’ve never seen before.” Jinyoung said seriously and Jaebum smirked and grabbed his hand before running ahead; pulling the bartender behind him.

“You got it, babe.”

\-----

Jaebum and Jinyoung had been walking for almost a full hour now. Jinyoung had begun to whine and begged Jaebum to stop running only eight minutes after they had started. Jaebum apologized, forgetting that he had the body of an olympic athlete- he trained just as much and if not more than them- and Jinyoung did not. The bartender wasn’t necessarily unfit, but he didn’t have the stamina that Jaebum did. 

As they walked, the tall and endless buildings morphed into towering trees with thick bark that was sticky with sweet smelling sap. A wet musk lowered over them; replacing the smell of gasoline and pollution. “Jaebum- hyung~” Jinyoung whined as he slowly drug his feet. He threw his head back- looking up at the thick canopy the tree tops created- and let out a long groan. The exhaustion of his long work day and a late night of editing the previous night was finally resting on his shoulders. “Are we almost there? My feet hurtttttttttttt…” Jaebum laughed a light and breathy laugh, amused by his date’s childish manner, before tugging on the younger's wrist just a bit harder. 

“I didn't peg you as the whiney type.” Jaebum cast his glance over his shoulder, with a bright smile, to see Jinyoung slightly pouting at him. He laughed before sliding his hand from the bartender’s wrist to his head. He walked a bit faster. “Come on-” he sighed, “it's just a bit farther.” His voice was quiet and gentle now. Jinyoung smiled as he noticed a bright light in the idol’s eye that he had never seen before. He wanted nothing more than to take a picture and capture the elder’s beauty. Instead, he settled for following his gaze up to a hill that reached just above the trees. It was covered by waves of grass, rolling like the ocean. It was steep with few places to hitch your feet. The farther they got up, the more sparse the trees became and the harder it got to climb. “Here, come on. It's just at the top of this hill.” Jaebum said as he took Jinyoung's other hand and started pulling him up. As soon as they reach the top, Jinyoung puts his hands on his knees and gulps down air.

“If I wasn't running on two hours of sleep that wouldn't have been so bad.” The bartender said and Jaebum just smiled and looked up.

“It's worth it though.” 

“Wow~” Was all that Jinyoung could manage as he looked out at the world. For miles and miles, all that could be seen were trees with leaves painted shades of golden yellow, ruby red, and fiery orange basking in the beautiful white moonlight; reflecting the stars. Somewhere, deep in the forest, there was a lake with a surface as still as a portrait painting. Jinyoung thought the lake was much like a camera and the trees surrounding it much like a frame, capturing the beauty of the sky as it was now- stars twinkling brighter than they ever had before and the moon full, in all its glory like a perfectly pink cherry blossom in the midst of spring. The climate there was perfect, Jinyoung thought. The air was cold, but not cold enough for his exposed skin to crave shelter. The wind completely dissipated as if it never existed at all and not even a single cloud shrouded the view of the endless navy blue sky. The bartender was sure that he hadn't and never would see anything as beautiful as the sky was that night. That is, until he turned to his date. The idol’s head was turned straight to the sky; dark chocolate eyes drinking in every small detail there was to see. His longer, grey locks were pushed back and out of the way to reveal sunkissed temples and a clean forehead. His plump lips, which he just licked over, were stretched into a smile of pure content and were slicked over ever so slightly with saliva. His neck was stretched back so he could look up. Jinyoung watched as Jaebum's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He swore he could almost see the blood pumping through the idol's jugular vein. “I don't know what's more amazing; you or the sky.” Jinyoung hadn't meant to say it aloud, but he had. He saw the tension creep up the idol's neck and immediately regretted letting out his thoughts like that. “God- Jaebum-hyung- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-” Jinyoung stuttered; looking down at his fingers. Jaebum smiled. 

“Baby,” he said softly, testing the waters, “you're fine. I just didn't expect to hear that from you. You're so beautiful that I'd much rather watch you than the night sky, but for months I've settled for stolen glances across the bar and faint memories as I stared at the stars.” Jinyoung was taken aback. His cheeks, neck, and ears burned and his throat felt dry. He forced a nervous laugh. 

“You- you're so cheesy.” He managed and Jaebum, soon, laughed with him.

“Like you're one to talk.” He spat back eventually. After a while, their laughter died down and they both just stared up at the sky. Jaebum smiled before sitting down on the grass. “Here,” he patted the spot next to him, “sit with me.” Jinyoung, still a bit flustered, did as he was told. Suddenly, the wind picked up a bit, and a shiver crawled down the younger's spine. Nervously, but not showing it, Jaebum laced his arm around the bartender’s neck and pulled him closer. Jinyoung leaned into him ever so slightly and a comfortable silence fell over them. They spent what felt like hours just sitting there and staring at the sky with smiles. Jinyoung suddenly cursed the fact that he hadn’t brought his camera on the one day it would have come in handy. There were so many things here that he’d love to capture and remember forever. At the same time, Jaebum wish he had brought his composition book as ideas for lyrics thrummed through his head. 

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum said softly while still staring at the stars. Jinyoung hummed softly in response. “What do you like to take pictures of? You know, what’s your style?” Jaebum asked curiously and Jinyoung paused a second to think about it. He shrugged a bit. 

“I don’t know if I really have a style. I just- I take pictures of things I find beautiful, things I love. Sometimes it's the sunrise, sometimes it’s a bird sitting on a tree branch, other times it’s people, and I have a few fond ones from the bar… That’s what my teacher doesn’t like; I’m not really consistent.” Jinyoung explains shortly. 

“I’d love to see them sometime. I want to see and learn what you love.” Jaebum says simply and Jinyoung blushes.

“Maybe one day…” Jinyoung trails a bit and another silence falls over them. This only lasts a while as Jinyoung lets his curiosity get to him. “What do you like to write songs about?”

“Anything.” Jaebum replies quickly. “I find inspiration in everything, really. My favorites are always love ballads, though.” Jaebum says with a slight laugh as his eyes pick out shapes in the stars. “Sometimes they’re sexual… Most of the time they’re sexual.” He chuckles. “But sometimes they’re sweet and calm and they make people remember a past experience they had with their first love or soul mate…” He pauses and actually looks to Jinyoung. “Those are the most fun to sing at concerts. You can’t see the emotion on their faces, but- you can feel it.” Jaebum’s eyes shine as he thinks about it. 

“I can only imagine.” Jinyoung responds softly.

“Knowing that you reached out to someone and touched them and made them feel something- helped them through something… It’s the reason I perform.” Jaebum practically whispers. 

“I didn’t pin you as the mushy type.” Jinyoung teases with a laugh and Jaebum pushes him over, trying to subdue his own chuckling. He raised his eyebrows and tried to act and sound offended. 

“Wow! I try to convey my feelings and you just go and ruin the mood like that.” Jaebum complains playfully as Jinyoung laughs until his stomach hurts and Jaebum can’t help but join in. He lays down next to the chuckling bartender and laughs along with him until tears are gathering in his eyes. The dew that was clinging to the thin blades of grass soaks through the back of their shirts and slowly dampens their pants. When everything dies down, they’re left lying next to each other; drunk on endorphins from falling in love. They both feel light and floaty like they’re on a cloud and they’re comforted by each other’s heat. They both stare up at the sky, their hearts beating, and smile at knowing that they had found one another. Neither one of them would trade this feeling for the world. It was odd; how they barely knew each other but already felt so amative.

When they decided that they had drunk in enough of the scenery, they rose up from the wet grass and started slowly making their way down the hill. Jaebum ended up getting to the bottom of the hill first and held his hand out so Jinyoung could make his way down safely. However, because this is a romantic and slightly comedic story, Jinyoung's foot got caught on a small mound of grass- causing him to trip and fall. He tumbled down the hill- desperately trying to regain his balance- before his foot gets caught on something else and his body comes crashing down. However, when he lands, he doesn’t feel rough branches and cold ground beneath him, but instead feels something warm and soft. As he opened his eyes, he saw that his nose was millimeters away from his date’s. “Ouch.” Jaebum muttered softly with a slight laugh that left a warm and tingling feeling on the bartender’s skin. Their eyes locked together- their hearts beating against one another. Immediately, Jinyoung jumped off of him and did a ninety degree bow after pulling him to his feet.

“Hyung, I'm so sorry.” Jinyoung stuttered out, holding the bow. Jaebum only smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“It was an accident.” The elder said before marching ahead. “Anyways, it's getting late. We should get you home.” Jinyoung runs to catch up with him and smiles up at him when they start walking back into the city, side by side. They talked back and forth about anything that came to mind, and though they hadn’t known each other for long, conversation was easy. Socializing felt natural to them. Jinyoung thought that everything felt natural to them. When Jaebum slipped his fingers into his, it was as if they had held hands their entire lives and when silence interrupted their conversation, it wasn’t uncomfortable. And step by step, Jinyoung led the idol to his small apartment complex. Jinyoung had eventually begun to ramble on about how it wasn’t anything too special and he didn’t have much, but it was his. Jaebum had only laughed and told him that those were the best types of homes. After a full hour had past and the time was half past eleven, they finally reached Jinyoung’s complex and stopped. Jaebum took his place in front of the bar tender and smiled as he played with the younger’s fingers.

“Thank you, Jaebum.” Jinyoung said softly. “I really enjoyed tonight.”

“No need to thank me. I enjoyed it too.” The idol sighed and looked up at the sky that was now clear due to light pollution. “It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten the chance to go out like this. It was refreshing.” The two stood there together like that for awhile before Jinyoung finally cleared his throat and collected his courage. 

“Would you-” He paused and felt tension creep up his spine. “Would you like to come up and drink some tea or something?” He looked to Jaebum with nervous eyes. “If not, it’s okay. I know you probably have schedules tomorrow or if you don’t you probably just want to go home and sleep and relax so if not, it’s really ok-”

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum said as he tugged on the younger’s hand. “I would love to have tea with you.” Jinyoung’s lips pull back into a tight smile and he quickly pulled out his keys to swipe the small fob over the reader so they could head upstairs. Jaebum takes in the warm and cozy atmosphere in the softly lit hallways while following the bartender to the cool stairwell. After climbing the spiral staircase, they open the door and walk down a corridor that smells like vanilla and cleaning supplies. Jaebum smiles at seeing Jinyoung’s little anxious tendencies breaking through his surface; the way he taps his fingers on his thigh with one hand while fumbling with his keys in the other, the way he slightly bites his lip and mindlessly hums as he goes. It doesn’t take them long to reach Jinyoung’s apartment door and the idol waits patiently for Jinyoung to find the right key and open the door. The bartender welcomes him in and tells him to make himself at home. He throws his keys on the table by the door and trades his shoes for slippers. He pushes deeper in his home and sets the folder Seokjin had given him on the coffee table and lays his apron over the back of a chair. He makes his way to the kitchen where he pulls down a kettle and tea pot and fills the kettle with water. 

“How does cinnamon tea sound?” He asks as he places the kettle on the stove and fills the tea pot up with hot water. He watches as Jaebum sheds his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door, and steps into the spare pair of slippers Jinyoung kept on the small shoe shelf by the door. The idol neatly places his shoes on the shelf and smiles to himself; running a hasty hand through his hair. 

“Cinnamon sounds great.” He finally replies. Jinyoung smiles then pulls down the box from the cabinet and places it on the counter. “Would it be too much to ask for something to eat? I didn’t think to eat anything before I left the dorm.” Jaebum asks as he slowly settles into the warm atmosphere of the room; slowly making his way towards the couch. 

“Do you like egg drop soup?” Jinyoung asks as he prepares a small tray with sugar and creme for the tea. 

“That sounds amazing right now.” A few minutes go by where no one says anything as Jinyoung focuses on his task at hand and Jaebum admires the apartment. 

“Are you allergic to anything? Do you like spicy food? I make mine a bit differently, but I promise you it’s really good. I just don’t want to kill you or anything.” Jinyoung asks from the kitchen as he pulls down a pot. His eyes slightly sparkled at the thought of being able to make Jaebum dinner; smiled at imagining getting his praise for cooking a good dinner even if it was simple. Butterflies fluttered around in Jinyoung’s stomach as he watched the idol wander around his house a bit; eyes studying the walls and floors. Truth be told, he'd never had anyone there before and knowing that it was Jaebum- the person he had been secretly crushing on for months- who broke that trend; knowing that his crush, for once in his life, liked him back… it made his chest tighten and caused him to feel light and floaty. 

“I’m not allergic to anything and I’m not opposed to spicy foods.” Jaebum says with a light laugh. 

“Good.” Jinyoung says simply just before the kettle begins to whistle. Quickly, he dumps the warm water out of the teapot and places two bags of tea inside before lifting the kettle off the stove and pouring the water into the pot. He soundly places the lid over the pot and puts the pot on the tray he had prepared with two tea cups. He carefully carries the tray over to the coffee table and places it in front of Jaebum who had settled on the couch. He quickly finds himself back in the kitchen; cleaning up all the stuff he used for tea and getting out the ingredients for the soup. He pulls out a cutting board and sharp garnish knife and begins cutting up green onions into small circles and chops up a carrot. Putting those aside, he opens a can of chicken broth and pours it into the pot. After that’s heated a bit, he adds the veggies and lets it simmer so the carrots can soften. Then, he mixes some soy sauce, cornstarch, and a bit of sugar in a bowl; preparing the contents that would thicken the soup. 

While Jinyoung stood at the stove cooking a late dinner, Jaebum settled on the couch and let his eyes water around the small apartment. He smiled to himself at noticing how everything matched and blended together much like Jinyoung himself. The idol could tell with only a glance around that Jinyoung was an orderly person. Everything in the home had its place and somehow, Jaebum felt relieved as he tended to have slight OCD tendencies. He was afraid that when he walked in his eye was going to twitch ever so slightly at the unkempt apartment, but thankfully that wasn't the case. Before the bartender had begun cooking, the smell of egg and cinnamon filling and dominating the room, the bartender’s home smelled like spices and lilac fabric softener. It was an odd combination; but somehow it blended and worked perfectly, though, the idol would never expect anything less from a man who smells of musk and strawberries.

Most of the furniture was a dark ebony color to contrast the mid- grey linoleum floors. The couch and its corresponding chair were adorned with pillows colored white, tan, and the soft blue. A throw blanket that looked much like a knapsack was slung over the chairs back. Lamps, that match the coloration of the pillows, sat atop the side tables along with the coasters and remotes for the TV. On the coffee table, which sat in between the couch and the TV stand, was a small tray that held small, gray pebbles and four blue candles. In the kitchen, a small island – the dining room table. Colorful barstools sat around it at nicely set placemats.

The walls were mostly bare save for a few pictures and decorations. Few of the pictures included Jinyoung himself or anyone for that matter. The first one Jaebum saw was a large, poster sized photo of a traditional Japanese temple adorned in perfectly pink cherry blossoms, surrounded by vibrant flowers in full bloom, while holding gifts for the gods it favored neatly. Jaebum thought that the bartender must have taken the picture at some point in his life and smiled at imagining a young Jinyoung wandering around Japan, having a good time, taking pictures. There were a few more alike; a smaller one of the skyline at night, one of white and fluffy clouds died by the sunset, one of the canopy created by towering trees in the forest, and various others. However, the set of pictures that drew Jaebum's attention the most were the ones above the TV. The biggest one, in the center, was at the bar on the night it opened. In the photo, Jinyoung, Seokjin, and Namjoon stood in a line-smiling proudly out front. Surrounding it, we're pictures from inside the bar; one of the taps, of the lighting, of the lighted sound system, of Seokjin and Namjoon working behind the bar. The one the idol like the most, though, was the amalgamation of pictures of the employees with the regular patrons. There were various photographs of Namjoon and Seokjin with men and women and men Jaebum could faintly recognize. The only picture that Jinyoung was actually in, was the slightly larger one in the center. It was the photo Jaebum had taken with him when he was finally labeled a regular. Suddenly, Jaebum remembered that night; remembered the bartender smiling as he said that the idol was the first regular he'd gotten on with. It brought a smile to his face. 

Continuing to look around, Jaebum spots Jinyoung's professional camera sitting on the edge of the table and allows his curiosity to drive him. Gently, he picks up the device and fiddles with the buttons a bit before finding the power button. Just to see the quality, he pointed around the room- adjusting the zoom in and out before putting it back how he found it. Feeling satisfied, he finds the photo album and begins scanning through the pictures. The first one, as Jinyoung said, was of the sunset. Many houses and trees were painted black against a red and orange sky. It truly was beautiful. The next one was of a completely still creek with a few jagged rocks protruding upwards underneath an almost white morning sky. Lush greenery sprouted in the background. The next, was a shot of the sky completely covered in clouds which were died a soft purple color with little cracks of baby blue sprouting about. The next picture… was of him. It was at the bar. The lighting was dim, but that night Jaebum had sat directly underneath a light causing it to seem as if he had a spotlight shining on him. His skin sparkled and his eyes were smiling brightly. In all honesty, Jaebum had never seen his face without make-up that attractive, yet somehow Jinyoung managed to make him look flawless. He flips to the next one. Also of him. In this one, his head was tossed backwards as he drank down the last drop of his beer after a particularly long day. His neck was perfectly on display and exposed-looking muscular without the normally needed contour. Then, it hit Jaebum.

"J-Jaebum-hyung. “ Jinyoung's voice wavered from where he stood at the edge of the coffee table- two bowls in hand. The older watches as he freezes in place and swallows hard. "I- I'm so s- sorry. " He started, his voice small and scared. I- I know what- what this looks like, but I promise it- it's not what you think. I know I shouldn't have taken those pictures, but the shots were too good f- for me to pass up. And I know that is so wrong and a h- huge invasion of your privacy. Hyung, I'm so sorry. I'll delete them. I should have a long time ago, I just haven't had the time and-" Jinyoung rambled on anxiously. 

“I-" Jaebum pauses to think. “I've never seen these pictures before.” Jinyoung’s breath hitches in his throat. 

“Huh?” Is all he can get out. 

“I've never seen them before.” Jaebum restated, looking straight into Jinyoung’s scared eyes. 

“W- well, I did take th- then without your p- permission.” Jinyoung says with a blush that shone brighter than a tomato. 

“No-” Jaebum sighs a bit as he looks back down at the camera, “I mean on social media.”

“Hyung, I don't understand-” 

“These pictures; they could have easily ended my career and any magazine company would kill for them. You could have sold them for hundreds of dollars, especially at this high of a quality, but you didn't.” It didn't seem as if Jaebum was actually speaking to him, but was instead thinking out loud. “But I haven't seen them.” His voice was almost a whisper. 

“Of- of course not… Jaebum- hyung, I don't-”

“I'm really not just an idol to you, huh?” Jaebum asks abruptly as his eyes looked to Jinyoung’s intensely. “I'm actually a person… something you find beautiful.” Jaebum muttered and Jinyoung was baffled and rendered completely and utterly speechless. He expected the idol to get mad; demand that the pictures were deleted right that instant before storming out and never coming to see him again. His hands slightly shook as they clutched the bowls and he decided it would be a good idea to set them down on the table, but he didn't dare move any closer to the idol. Was he really not mad? “You took a picture of me and I've never seen it before. You kept it to yourself. I'm really just a person to you. I'm really beautiful to you as a person.”

“Of- of course… Hyung,” Jinyoung's voice was gentle and precautious. “I don't know what you’re trying to say. I'm really sorry-” Jinyoung froze after realizing what he just admitted. His throat went dry and he couldn't stop the shudders from running through his body as Jaebum stood up and closed the space between them. The idol’s eyes were fixed on the bartender’s lips- the two supple lines that ever so slightly trembled nervously. Jaebum studied them intently, they were light in pigment and more full than the idol had previously thought. Slowly, he laced his fingers around the back of the younger boy’s neck and pulled him closer- connecting their lips as he's wanted to do for so long. At first it was gentle; as if the both of them were too scared to push anything too far. However, as Jaebum got more comfortable and noticed Jinyoung’s muscles relax, he allowed his tongue to slip past his own lips to lap at Jinyoung’s bottom lip; asking for permission. The bartender complied, opening his mouth the slightest bit in order to allow the idol to kiss him deeper. For a bit, they fought for dominance; Jinyoung’s hands finding their way to Jaebum’s hips and pulling him in and Jaebum holding Jinyoung's head soundly as he searched the wet cavern of the bartender’s mouth; the taste of sugar from his tea and something spicy faintly evident. Eventually, they both pulled apart for air and Jaebum smiled like a child. 

“You see me as a person.” Jaebum muttered and Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What else would I see you as, hyung?” Jinyoung whispered as he let his fingers brush over Jaebum's cheekbones. “Nothing.” The idol smiled as he pecked Jinyoung's lips again. “Let’s eat. I want to try this egg drop soup you're so confident in.” Jaebum says as he takes Jinyoung’s hand and drags him back to the couch. They both promptly picked up their bowls and delved into the food. Jinyoung allowed Jaebum to take the first bite; watching as his slightly taut features melted to pleasure. The taste of the broth and egg spread over his tongue first before something slightly spicy and sour took over; contrasting the smooth taste of the veggies. It was odd, Jaebum thought, but he absolutely adored it. When he opened his eyes again, he smiled at Jinyoung. 

“It's amazing.” He complimented and Jinyoung blushed before taking his own bite and turning his attention away from the attractive idol. For a while, they sat in a comfortable silence. The broth warmed them from the inside out and calmed their previously pounding hearts. “So,” Jaebum said eventually to break the silence, “I would like to get to know you better… When’s your birthday?” He asked and Jinyoung seemed a bit shy. 

“September twenty second, nineteen ninety four… You?” He replied. 

“January sixth the same year. I suppose you don't have to call me hyung anymore. I was going to ask you to drop it anyway. We’re close now.” Jaebum said with a wink and Jinyoung blushed and looked away. 

“What's your favorite color?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung laughed at such a mundane question. He felt as if he was in grade school all over again; trying to get to know his seat partner.

“It's pretty boring, but I like white. I'm not really sure why.” 

“It's not that boring.” Jaebum said through sips of another spoonful of soup. “I like grey.” He pauses and looks up from his bowl. “Favorite movie genre.” 

“Mm that's hard. I really like movies…” Jinyoung trails as he thinks. “I'd have to say either horror, romance, or comedy.”

“I don't really like horror, but I can enjoy romance or comedy as much as the next guy.” Jaebum replies and Jinyoung laughs a bit. 

“Then you must not have seen the best horror films.” 

They talk like that until they finish dinner and clean up the bowls- just getting to know the small things about one another. Sure, they had talked when they were at the bar together, but Jinyoung was usually much more reserved and kept to himself there. Jaebum thought it was nice to see him so relaxed and just being himself. Jinyoung tried to push Jaebum away and do the dishes on his own, but the idol wouldn't let him which ended up in a playful fight with little splashes and sprays of water. The bartender found himself cursing the fact that his idol was going to have to leave at some point, but then, he thought to himself, maybe he doesn't have to leave tonight. He swallows hard and tried to gather his thoughts before ringing his hands underneath the water he was rinsing a bowl under. “Jinyoung…” Jaebum had called out, but there was no response. “Jinyoung.” He said again. “Jinyoungie.” He laughed out, pushing the bartender's arm a bit. Jinyoung hummed slightly as he returned to reality- scrubbing the dish he held in his hands. 

“What's on your mind?” The idol asks and Jinyoung shakes his head in response. 

“Nothing.” He said softly before handing off the small dish so it could be dried. 

“Come on,” Jaebum nudged him, “I know it's something.” There's a long pause in conversation. 

“Do you just want to stay tonight? You don't have to say yes, I just thought it'd be-”

“I'd love to.” Jaebum said happily and Jinyoung giggles a bit. 

“Well. If you want to take a shower, I'll get you some clothes and a towel.” Jinyoung says as he dries his hands on a hand towel and looks to his date. 

“A shower sounds wonderful.” Jinyoung nods and grabs Jaebum’s hand before dragging him down a hallway and opening a door. 

“I'll bring you some clothes in a second. Go ahead and turn it on and hop in if you'd like. I'll just put the towel and clothes on the toilet.” Jinyoung says and Jaebum smiles. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Jinyoung says before leaving and finding his way to his room and pulling open his drawers. Fortunately, the two boys had similar waist sizes, unfortunately Jaebum’s shoulders were a bit more broad than Jinyoung's. The bartender finds the biggest shirt he owns and hopes for the best. He grabs a towel from the linens closet then knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Come in.” Jaebum's voice rises over the sound of the shower and Jinyoung slowly opens the door. He steps inside the steam filled room and sets the towel on the toilet before laying the clothes next to the sink; getting out a new toothbrush out for the idol to use. When he looks back up at the mirror, he catches a glimpse of Jaebum's back through the frosted glass. It was distorted and unclear, but it was enough to see the lines that made up his muscles and Jinyoung could definitely tell that he cared about his image. Jinyoung swallowed hard and refused to allow his eyes travel any lover than his mid back. He forces air into his lungs before exiting the bathroom and making his way back to the living room. He busied himself with straightening the unaligned books on his shelf in the living room and decided to pull down one of the paperbacks that he had already read many times; the spine slightly worn and the edges of the cover were slightly frayed. He found himself at smiling at all the memories the book seemed to hold. He ran his finger over a small coffee stain on the fifth page from the time a crack of thunder scared him while he was reading; accidentally knocking over his cup. A few pages over, there was a slight tear at the bottom because his old cat had jumped on his desk. As Jinyoung was reminiscing, Jaebum finished his shower and made his way back to the living room. small drops of water still clung to his clean strands of hair and the occasional droplet would drip down his cheeks and creep down his jawline. “You really read a lot, huh?” He asked- slightly startling the bartender. Jinyoung let put a sigh as he put the book back in its spot and turned around to face the idol. 

Jinyoung tensed when he saw how good Jaebum looked in his clothes. Sure, it was only a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee, but damn did Jaebum make them look like designer clothing. The shirt, which normally sagged off of the bartender’s shoulders and laid lazily over his biceps, stretched across the idol’s shoulders and hugged his muscles. The basketball shorts hung low around his waist, so as the idol lifted his arms to rub the towel over his hair once more, Jinyoung could see the skin of Jaebum’s stomach and the perfect muscle that marked his V- line. Heat crawled up Jinyoung’s neck. The idol smirked the slightest bit as he watched the homeowner's eyes drink in every inch of his body. Abruptly, Jinyoung cleared his threat and made a b- line for the bathroom. “I'm taking a shower.” He called back and then the door shut. Jaebum chuckled and walked over to the shelf the bartender was just at and let his eyes skim over the books. The shelf was rather large; trailing from only about a foot beneath the ceiling to the floor and the thing was stuffed to the brim. Various types of books were stacked there- leather bound ones, paperbacks, hard covers, spiral bound ones, everything you could imagine. Jaebum let his fingers run along the spines with a smile- wondering if his date had actually read all of these and, if so, how many times. He found himself pulling one down and opening it up just to see what it was like. He read a few of the pages, but let his mind wander. He wouldn't deny that he was attracted to Jinyoung in so many ways. The bartender was handsome in every way. His eyes always shined when he smiled and his lips were the perfect shade of pink. His personality was great too- kind, funny, intelligent. The idol found his slightly shy nature absolutely adorable not to mention he had a nice ass. He smiled at remembering how Jinyoung’s lips felt against his and how it felt to finally, finally, touch him. His heart thrummed. 

Jinyoung turned the cool water off as soon as he had finished washing up and calmed down. Every time he let his eyes fall closed he saw Jaebum’s smile and his body and his heart craved more of it. The kiss was enough to set his senses on fire, but seeing the person he admired from afar for so long like that drove him crazy. Discarding his thoughts, he quickly dried off and changed into a pair of flannel pants and a tee. He laid the towel over his shoulders before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Ruffling his hair with the towel, Jinyoung made his way back to the living room. The second he got there, Jaebum crossed the room and took Jinyoung’s wrist in his hand before using his other hand to push the bartender’s back against the wall and planting his lips on his again. This kiss was much more intense than the last- more need and desperation behind it and Jinyoung’s mind was reeling as his shoulder blades pressed into the wall. It took him a second, but he started kissing back. He didn’t know what to do with his trembling hands, just grabbing the seam of his shorts and trying his best to steady himself as Jaebum pushed deeper, his hands now slipping underneath Jinyoung’s shirt and gently grazing over the skin there. For a split second he paused and looked up to Jinyoung to make sure what he was doing was okay and gave him the chance to pull away if he wanted, but the bartender only breathed heavily and looked at him with lidded eyes. Jaebum smirked before pushing back against him and trailing his lips from the bartender’s own down to his jawline while grabbing the younger’s wrists and pinning them above his head. The idol’s lips made their way to his neck- right on his jugular vein- and played with the skin there. Jinyoung tried to keep it down, but a slight whine escaped his lips as he craved more and more.

“Jaebum-ah~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, let me know if you find any grammatical errors so I can fix them and comments are always appreciated. Have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter Two: Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson spends all day at the store trying to decide on an outfit and freaks out over where his friend is and where the hell Namjoon's taking him to dinner. Should he dress nice? Should he bring a flower or something? Are they actually just friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon x Jackson
> 
> Word Count: 6608
> 
> I’m still on the fence about how I want these to be ordered, but I do what to get these chapters out to you guys quickly so, for now, I’ll just release them in the order I write them. THis way, you’re not waiting for months for a new chapter again. I’ll do my best to make sure all my bases are covered and the chapters make sense in the order that they are released as I already have other chapters outlined (And a few part of them typed up) and have ideas typed up so I don’t forget how this is supposed to go. Please enjoy and bear with me as I try to piece this mess together. Thank you, as always. And let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them! Comments are always appreciated.

It was early in the morning: the sun barely peeking out from behind the horizon. The sky was mostly a soft violet color except where it met the earth- red and orange exploding out like a fire ready to engulf everything. The air was freezing, differing from the rather warm weather of the night prior. Sheets of ice covered the streets covered the streets and sidewalks and frost glazed over windows and as heat rose from manholes, escaped people’s lips, and wafted from cups containing hot liquid it condensed into translucent fog and danced in the chilly wind. Due to the early time, most of the shops that lined the street were closed- their lights shut off and their metal shutters drawn shut. However, there was a small clothing boutique that sat on a busy street corner that was still lit up. A blonde man was the only patron wandering around. His short and muscular frame was lined in dark grey joggers and a white longsleeve that hugged his muscles. In one hand, he held his phone to his ear while the other ran along different fabrics and judged their texture. 

“Jaebum’s really not back yet?” His voice was oddly loud and boisterous for the time. He picked up a jean pigmented button up and examined it. Where was Namjoon taking him anyways? Would this be too casual? The shirt was made of simple cotton and polyester, but he thought it might look nice hugging his muscles if they weren’t going anyplace special. He silently thanked the fact that it was well known that Youth had worked with Namjoon before so he wouldn’t have to try and hide his features after seeing his friend for the first time after so long. 

“No and he’s not answering anyone’s texts.” Said the man on the man on the other line, who knew Jackson well. He paused in thought. “Are you sure this Jinyoung-ssi guy isn’t some kind of crazed fan trying to kidnap our leader?” He asks. Jackson laughs as he slings the shirt over his arm. 

“I don’t think so… Seokjin-ssi and Namjoon-ah have a good sense for character, don’t they? I don’t think Namjoon would have let Jaebum go home with someone like that.” He replies mindlessly as he takes a few steps forward and picks up a pink graphic tee. “You would know that better than I do.” He feels the soft, satin- like, material but scrunches up his nose- this is even more casual! What if we’re going to a place like the Yard House which you can only really get in if you have connections? Jackson silently sighs. 

“Says the guy going out with Namjoon-ah on a date tonight.” The other guy laughs. “And I totally forgot he worked at the bar… Jaebum-ah’s just being an ass and ignoring us then.” He resolves and Jackson can feel him thinking on the other line. “I’m still just a bit worried, though.”

“It’s not a date, Mark-hyung. And that does sound like something he’d do. I just hope he gets back before Taehyung- ah and Kook-ah either kill each other or have sex.” Jackson said seriously. He threw the graphic over his arm as well, but felt defeated. “Aish, why didn’t I ask him where we’re going?” He asks frustratedly. 

Mark laughed lightly. “You don’t know where you’re meeting him yet? Why don’t you just text him and ask?” 

“You realize it’s a Saturday, right? Normal people sleep in on saturdays and certainly don’t answer texts at five in the morning. And I don’t have the time to come back later because my vocal training starts in like an hour and goes until four thirty and I have to meet him somewhere at like six.”” He pauses. “And why would I ask?! I don’t want to seem needy!”

“So it is a date.” Mark laughed out. “Stop acting like you didn’t miss him after what happened last time.” Jackson could imagine the other shaking his head in amusement. “Namjoon-ah’s a good guy, Jackson. I’m glad at least it was him haha. Out of all my childhood friends you chose the best one. The others are dramatic as hell. Just don’t let him run off this time.”

“Yah!’ Jackson shouted- startling the young girl standing by the checkout area. He gave her a small bow with an apologetic smile before his features dropped in irritation. “I told you to forget that I ever told you about that! I swear to god, hyung, if you told anyone I’m actually going to rip your tongue out.” Jackson paused and slightly stomped his foot. “And you’re high school friends aren’t that bad, shut up. You know you miss them.” 

Mark laughed again. “I didn’t, I didn’t. Though, I really do think that if you guys end up doing anything this time you should tell Jaebum-ah. He’s the leader and if manager- nim found out before him, he’d get in trouble and probably kill you and Namjoon-ah.. And I thought you didn’t like that I don’t talk often? How am I going to fix that if you rip my tongue out, huh? And yeah, I do miss those idiots.”

“Smartass.” Jackson mutters before continuing to look through his options. “I know and I will tell him, but- honestly- hyung, I think this is just a thing between friends.”

“Then why are you trying so hard to look nice, huh?”

“I’m not.” Jackson lied. 

“Then why did you call your sister- in- law to see if she could get one of her employees to show up this early in the morning so you could buy an entire outfit?” Mark deadpanned. 

“Shut up.” Jackson huffed and Mark’s laughter resounded through his phone. 

“Since you have the money to throw it around, if I were you, I would buy a more fancy outfit and a casual one and then text him later to see where you’re going. It’s not like he’s going to pick you up at the dorms, so you have to know where you’re supposed to meet him. Also, if you’re going someplace fancy, for the love of god, don’t wear a red suit or even a full one.” Mark says the last sentence exasperatedly. “If there’s one thing I know about Namjoon, it’s that he doesn’t like drawing a lot of attention and he’s ruining that by just being around you.”

“Yah! You literally have like the most fans out of all of us besides Kook-ah, how come you don’t draw attention to him when you go to see him once a month?” Jackson asks, offended. 

“Because I’m not loud and obnoxious. I can be discrete. You- your personality is too big.” Mark teases with a playful tone.

Jackson pouts. “Whatever. I can be discrete when I want.” Mark hums. “Should I just go with pinstripe pants, a tie, and a vest then?” He asks. 

“No pinstripe. Go simple. And try just the shirt with a blazer. Drop the tie and vest. Go for black pants, a black button up, your cross necklace, and maybe a pinstripe blazer if you want to be more than one color.” Mark advises. 

“Okay, thanks hyung. For the casual outfit does a graphic tee with black ripped jeans and sunglasses sound good? And a leather jacket since it’s cold out?” Jackson had no idea why he was asking Mark of all people for fashion advice, but he knew Tae wouldn’t be much of a help and Kook would just tease him for even asking. Plus, Mark and Namjoon had been friends for many years now. 

“Yeah, that’d be fine. Just try not to look like you’re shopping at a boutique full of only designer clothing. Namjoon’s a pretty simple guy and he wouldn’t like feeling like he wouldn’t be able to buy you something you don’t already have.” Mark says with a smile.

“Alright, well I should get going if I want to buy anything before vocal training. I’ll see you later, hyung.”

“Good luck. And try to keep your pants on.”

“Thanks.” Jackson replied sarcastically.

“Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Jackson hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket before wandering around for only a little while longer. He knew he already had well- tailored black dress pants at home as well as a black button up, and various blazers, so he didn’t need to buy anything for the fancy outfit, but he did need the ripped black jeans and he could use some high tops to go with it. He quickly got everything he needed before heading out and making his way towards the office building which held all the practice rooms and advanced studios. He quickly stopped by the locker room and dropped off his bags in his locker so no one could take anything then made his way to the largest practice room and making himself at home there. It didn’t take long for the vocal coach to arrive. 

By the time Jackson got a break, it was already about noon and his throat slightly ached. I’m not made for singing, he thought to himself as he made his way towards the reception area and begun to make himself a cup of tea. He pulled out his phone and glanced over his notifications. There was nothing too important, though there was a text from Mark asking Jackson to call him when he had the chance. First, though, Jackson decided it would be a good idea to call Namjoon and see where they would be meeting so he could figure out what to wear… or should he just text? Would calling be too much? No, he should just call so he could get an immediate answer. Quickly, he dumped a bunch of honey into his mug and stirred it; taking a hearty sip. The liquid burned his tongue as it slid down, but it soothed the slight itch that had begun to form there and he let out a relieved sigh. Okay, now he should call. He pulled up his contacts and stood there for a second- his finger hovering over the call button- before he finally gathered enough courage to do it. The longer the monotonous ringing lasted, the more nervous Jackson felt until, finally the ringing stopped. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other line sounded a bit rushed. 

“Hey, babe, busy getting ready for our hot date tonight?” Jackson joked and immediately regretted it until he heard Namjoon’s low chuckle which was short, but sweet as always. Warmth spread through the rapper’s chest and he relaxed a bit. 

“Ah, no. Yoongi- hyung just ran out of the bar, but I can’t chase after him because I’m working… It’s not important. What’s up?” Namjoon said lowly. He seemed a bit worried.

“I was just wondering where we’re supposed to be meeting tonight? I have no idea what to wear?” Jackson chuckled, but his voice broke a few times and was quite strained. “But what happened with Yoongi-ssi? Is he okay?” Jackson asked since it was obviously worrying Namjoon.

“I was thinking about this small little restaurant by my house that I’ve always thought you’d like. It’s not too fancy or anything, so you can just dress casually. And I’m not quiet sure what happened. He might have run into Seokjin- hyung… He’ll be fine, though, I’m sure of it. It’s about time they started talking again anyways… Wait, why is your voice so gravely?” Namjoon asked. 

Jackson laughed a bit as he took another sip of his honey with a splash of tea. “Ah I have vocal training today so my voice is tired. We’re taking a break right now before we start talking about things I can do to increase my air support. I shouldn’t have to do too much more with my voice, so I should be good when we’re on our date tonight.” The rapper says with a wink before he realizes that Namjoon can’t see him. 

“Ah, I see.”

“Wait, why are you at work? I thought you didn’t have to go in today?” Jackson asked as he drunk down more of the scalding liquid. 

There was clinking on the other line as Namjoon, presumably, was washing a glass or getting one down. “Hold on.” Namjoon said and Jackson could hear the conversation going on in the distance. “The usual?” Namjoon. “Yeah, man, thanks.” A woman. “Try not to drink so much today.” Namjoon laughs. “You know I can’t make promises like that.” The woman. “Aish, Soojung-ah, if you don’t do it for you- do it for me. I can only get hit on so many times before I have to act on it.” Namjoon laughed again. “Ah~ I’m not that bad, am I?” The woman. “I’m not allowed to say. Judging flirting capabilities isn’t in my job description.” Namjoon said. “Enjoy.” He finished with the customer. “Sorry, I’m back.”

Somehow, Jackson felt a bit jealous. He knew it was stupid, she was a patron and it was Namjoon’s job to be friendly, but he couldn’t help the slight anger that tensed his muscles. He brushed it off as he continued the conversation. “Wow, babe, cheating on me when I can hear you when we’re supposed to go on a date tonight? That’s low.” Jackson joked and Namjoon chuckled. 

“Oh so it’s a date now?” Namjoon scoffed and Jackson could picture his raised eyebrows. 

“Only if you want it to be.” Jackson winked again. 

“You just winked, didn’t you?” Namjoon said with a laugh. 

“...Maybe…” 

Namjoon laughs lightly. “Jinyoung-ah called in sick today.”

“What?”

“To answer your question; Jinyoung-ah called in sick today, so I’m covering his double. But don’t worry I get off at five, so I’ll have plenty of time to get ready and meet you at the restaurant.”

“Of course he did.” Jackson smiled. 

“Jaebum hasn’t come home, has he?”

“He might have by now, but when I talked to Mark-hyung this morning he still wasn’t home.” Jackson said with a shake of his head. 

“Well, I’m glad Jinyoung-ah actually started talking to him at least. The kid is so quiet. He’s alone most of the time. I’ve never heard him talk about his family or friends and he usually turns me down when I ask him to go out with me. Glad to know he’s coming out of his shell. Though, I didn’t think he was that easily swayed.” Namjoon laughed. 

“Jackson-ah! It’s time.” The vocal speacialist called from the practice room and Jackson frowned. 

“Namjoon, I’m sorry-”

“You’re fine Jackson-ah. We’ll see each other in a few hours. I’ll text you the address, okay?” Namjoon said lightly.

“Okay. see you then.”

“See you.” Jackson drinks down the last little bit of his tea before stepping into the practice room. His trainer smiled warmly as he watched the idol’s movements. 

“If You want a few more minutes, that's okay. From now on, I'll be pretty lenient.” He spoke softly and Jackson nodded in appreciation. 

“Then would you mind if I call Mark- hyung real quick?” Jackson asked and his trainer shook his head. Jackson quickly pulled his phone back out and dialed his best friend; waiting to hear him pick up. 

“Hello?” Mark answered in Chinese. Jackson could tell he was talking through headphones as he threw punches at the occasional kick at a punching bag; his breathing heavy but still counted and slightly rhythmic as the elder rapper kept up a pace with his fists. 

Occasionally, Mark and Jackson would talk in Chinese to hide their conversation from the other members or sometimes even to just feel a little piece of home from time to time. The only other time they used it was when they were really upset and only wanted each other to hear. Somehow, though, Jackson felt as if this wasn't just because his elder was homesick. Jackson's suspicions didn't do anything but grow when he thought about his elder at a ring. He only went there when he needed to blow off some steam. Worried, he quickly replied back in Chinese. “Rénxiōng, you told me to call you.”

“I want to kill Taehyung and Jimin right now.” Mark said through gritted teeth. “I need you to tell me not to kill them, xiándì. Please?” Mark’s voice showed his desperation plainly despite the anger behind the force in his punches. 

“Jimin too?? What'd they do this time?” Jackson asked- knowing that Taehyung could get really defensive sometimes. Otherwise, he was respectful and kind…. But Jimin and Mark fighting was completely unexpected.

“Taehyung talked back to me like I was younger than him. Not to mention that Jimin edged him on.” Mark paused and Jackson could hear the rhythmic pounding of his fists on the punching bag cease. “Am I really out of the house that much that they don't respect me anymore?” 

“Hyung, if you were gone enough for them to stop respecting you wouldn't Jungkook- ah, Jaebum, and I also have lost respect? They're just being catty. Though, I can't say I expected that from Jimin. He normally stays out of it.” 

“Not Today, apparently.” Mark sighed as he begun hitting again. 

“I'm sorry, rénxiōng, I'm sure neither of the kids meant it. They're normally really respectful. They just get defensive and aggressive in arguments. I mean, you remember the time when Jungkook and Jaebum had a full on standoff because of the kid’s attitude during confrontation.”

“You're right.” Mark muttered and his punches grew less aggressive and forceful.

“I know I am.” Jackson smirked. 

“Shut the hell up.” 

“Yes, hyung.” Jackson said; slipping back into Korean. 

Mark sighed. “I should let you go. You have training to do and I feel like going for a run. A long one.”

“Sounds like a good idea, hyung. Blow it all off before you go home.”

“I will. Take care of your throat today. Don't push too hard.”

“I won't.”

“And keep it in your pants on your date tonight.”

“I will.” Jackson huffed. 

“Bye.”

“Bye, hyung.”

(rénxiōng- [if I did my research correctly] is like hyung, but Chinese instead.  
xiándì- is a way to address a younger brother  
I'm really really sorry if this is inaccurate.)  
\-----

Jackson absentmindedly fiddles with the belt on his leather jacket as he waited around the outside of the restaurant at the address Namjoon texted him. He was impressed if he was being honest. The place was gorgeous. Located on a small cliff, almost all the walls were made of glass which overlooked the top of the city; the people, cars, buses, and subways all seeming insignificant from this distance. They were too small to see and Jackson was too enveloped in the beauty of everything else to care. The interior consisted of ebony colored furniture with yellow pastel accents and warm, yellow lighting. It was modern and sleek and calm. The waiters and waitresses were walking around dressed in black jeans and tee shirts and sleek dresses. Everything about the place was so... Namjoon. It's a place you could sit in the quiet and just think and imagine. You could write for hours or just watch as the world passes by. It was everything Jackson expected Namjoon to like. It was small and sweet and thoughtful and romantic and it was everything Namjoon was. It was everything Jackson wanted. 

"Heyyyyy sexy." Jackson says- snapping out of his thoughts as he sees Namjoon walking towards him. The purple haired boy chuckled lightly. 

 

He looked stunning. Black pants lined his legs, not tight enough to appear like they were painted on, but just tight enough to show off the writer's slightly muscular thighs and the true length of the 5 foot 11 inch man’s legs. They bunched in all the right places; making him look slimmer than he was. Not that Namjoon was anything but healthy and lean. Tucked into the waistband, was a red graphic tee with accents that matched the color of his hair and contrasted it in a way Jackson couldn't describe. Namjoon wasn't particularly muscular, but he wasn't, by any means, scrawny either. The sleeves of the tee clung to his muscles slightly, but still hung a bit loosely. A few braided bracelets sat around his thin wrists and a simple silver ring was around his pinky finger. Black raybands hid the writer’s eyes, but Jackson could still picture them smiling along with the man's thick lips, which seemed to be more glossy than usual. If Jackson wasn't conscious of where he was and what Mark said about Namjoon not liking too much attention, he was sure his jaw would have dropped. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Jackson." The white haired boy grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him into a firm hug. "Let's head inside." Namjoon said with a slight blush. Jackson freed him from the hug and opened the door for the purple haired boy. The two walked in like the pair of old friends they were and walked up to the desk. The perky blonde hostess smiled as soon as she saw Namjoon. She flips her hair and pulls her most alluring expression. Jackson was not afraid to admit he was the jealous type. Even over his friends. If someone was his they were his, end of story. He felt his fist ball around the belt that hung from the bottom of his jacket, but smiled nevertheless. 

"Namjoon- oppa!" She said cheerfully. 

"Hey, Soojung- ah." Namjoon said casually. So this was the Soojung who hits on Namjoon when he's drunk. That makes Jackson's blood boil more. Namjoon reaches his hand down and firmly grasps Jackson's forearm and rubs it lightly- slowly easing the tension away. "Can you show us to our table?" Namjoon asks with a smile and the young girl finally notices Jackson standing there. Soojung’s lips twitch a bit. The novelist lets go of Jackson’s arm and nods towards the main area. Soojung, occasionally glaring at Jackson over her shoulder, leads them back to the more reserved side of the restaurant compared to the more lively and crowded side. Pushing the doors to a small and private room, Soojung turns on her heels and smiles at Namjoon. “When I saw you’d called to set up a reservation, I'd saved your room.” The purple writer nods in appreciation. Jackson focuses on the scenery around him rather than the jealousy rising in his chest. 

It was a rather spacious room for only one, square shaped ebony table which was angled diagonally. In the center of the table, was a small collection of three white candles surrounded by rose petals of various colors. Black, sleek, plates sat atop vibrant red- pink placemats with shining silver utensils and glasses of ice cold water sitting by them- soft looking yellow petals floating on the surface. The lighting was just dark enough to allow the colors of the sun, that would soon set, to splash inside, but was also just light enough to be able to see every detail of the tall and beautiful man standing against the window, smiling. It didn't matter that Namjoon was talking to Soojung and smiling at her anymore, it mattered that Namjoon wanted to bring him here. Wanted to show him this beautiful and wonderful place. Without thinking, Jackson pulled out his phone and snapped a picture; Namjoon’s silhouette painted almost black against the nearing evening sky. This was one sight he never wanted to forget.

“Soojung-ah?” Jackson heard Namjoon say with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Jackson still kept his eyes fixed on the world beyond the room. “I'd love to talk more, but I came here to spend time with an important friend who I haven't seen in awhile.” His eyebrows were raised in a way that finished his statement- ‘so leave us the hell alone’. Soojung swallows hard and composes herself; forcing out a laugh. 

“Right.” She trails. “My bad.” She throws her hair over her shoulder and pops out her hip. She casually traces her fingers down the writer's torso before pulling away, but still lingering too close for either boy’s comfort. “I'm just so used to you coming by here alone and talking to you about your stories.” Her lips are pursed, but slightly turn upwards when she feels Jackson's gaze burning into the back of her head. “It's nice getting to talk to you so often. You're not like everyone else I normally have to deal with.”

“So now you hit on him when you're sober too, good to know you're desperate.” Jackson grumbled under his breath. She smiled at him smugly, unaware of how pitiful she was acting. He would have confronted her and told her to back off if he hadn't known that his anger is exactly what she wanted. Plus, he had a public image to keep. That didn't stop him from feeling more uncomfortable than anything. Her consistent glares and smirks made him feel… powerless somehow and he didn't like it one bit. Not to mention he didn't like the way she touched Namjoon without his permission. If he wasn't an idol and he didn't care about Namjoon there would have been many words passed by now. But he was an idol. He did care for the writer. So, he just stood there, tense, and fixed his gaze back out the window. Namjoon sighed heavily and thanked the gods for Jackson's patience. Normally, Soojung was sweet, but she was obviously bothered by not getting Namjoon’s as she normally did when Jackson wasn't around as if she had some kind of position that was being threatened. Namjoon didn't like it one bit that Jackson was uncomfortable. He brought the idol here so they could talk and relax together. Not so that Soojung could pester them and make some sort of statement. 

“I would also appreciate it if you would stop glaring at him and acting as if we are dating, Soojung- ah. You're being quiet impolite and immature. You're not my girlfriend, so stop acting possessive as if I am. Please, just leave us to talk.” There was a certain venom to Namjoon’s voice that Jackson had never heard before. He was shocked, but felt relieved as the blonde girl scoffed and stormed out of the room. He swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down; his protective senses going off unend. That didn't take long as the second Namjoon crossed the room and draped his arms over Jackson's broad shoulders the tension built up in his chest released. The writer squeezed him lightly before pulling away with a smile. He gave the rapper a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder and pulled him towards the table. “I'm really sorry about that, Jackson- ah. She's not normally like that. She's- she's nice. She just gets attached to people. I never thought she'd go that far to try and make some kind of point. She's-”

“Are you alright?” Jackson asks as he finally pulls his eyes away from the world to settle on Namjoon’s slightly stiff form. 

“Ye- yeah, I'm fine. I deal with her flirting a lot, I mean-”

“No, I mean… she touched you. I know that makes you uncomfortable; when people touch you without your permission.” Jackson says with careful eyes. A light of recognition flashes in the writer's eyes before a certain warmth spreads through his features. He remembered? It was a mix of surprise, admiration, and… relief? Jackson’s caring smile made Namjoon feel at home again and told him that Jackson wasn't mad even the slightest bit. 

“Yeah. It's okay. I was just worried about, you. That's all.” After Namjoon reflected the rapper's smile back to him, a comfortable silence fell over them. They both looked over the menus- taking their time to decide what they want. After a few moments pass, the waiter- a tall boy with a nervous smile and slightly trembling fingers- slid in the small room quietly and approached their table. 

“H-hi.” He started timidly. “Welcome to The Overlook. My name is Ho- Hongbin and I'll be your waiter tonight.” When he forced a smile, his prominent dimples were exposed. Namjoon smiled too. 

“You're Jaehwan- hyung’s little brother, right?” He asked and the waiter smiled with a nod. “You have nothing to worry about, Hongbin- ssi.” Namjoon comforted him and he seemed to gain a bit more confidence. 

“Thank you. What can I get the two of you tonight?” He asked and Namjoon motioned for Jackson to go first. 

“Can I still order your dimsum?” 

“Of course… Chicken or Fish?”

“Chicken please.”

“And what do you want to drink?”

“Just the water’s fine.”

“Alright. And for you, sir?” Hongbin asked with a smile as he turned to Namjoon. 

“Can I have the knife noodles?” Namjoon asked quietly and Hongbin nodded. 

“To drink?”

“I'll just stick with my water as well.”

“Alright. I'll have your order out soon. Have a good dinner.” Hongbin says cheerfully before slipping back out of the room and leaving the two old friends to talk to one another. 

“So, that have you been up to lately?” Jackson smiled. “Besides trying to play matchmaker?” He took a sip of his drink as Namjoon chuckled a bit. 

“Um I've been working on a new story, actually.” Namjoon speaks softly, a new light in his eyes that always appeared when he spoke about his work. Jackson found that he loved that light on Namjoon more than anything else. “It's about two guys who work together, but start slowly falling for each other. It's interesting. It's actually been kind of a struggle, you know?” He chuckles as he takes a swig of his water and looks back to Jackson. “They want to date, but because of their circumstances they can't. It ends up in a drunken one night stand and everything becomes kind of a mess and awkward afterwards. One of them ends up switching to a different branch and they don't really talk anymore except for the occasional smile when they pass each other in the hallway. They want to start talking again, but neither one of them knows how and the more time passes the more they forget about each other and focus on work… it's kind of sad actually.” Namjoon explains, but he can't seem to look at Jackson for more than a few seconds. He clears his throat nervously and fixes his eyes on his hands. “I’m kind of stuck on the part where they reconnect.” He ends with a smile and Jackson just nods, a slight blush on his cheek. That sounds familiar. He thinks, but writes it off as a coincidence. “How’s the song writing and stuff been going?” Namjoon asks to keep an uncomfortable silence from settling over them and Jackson smiles. 

“It’s been okay… The dorm has been kind of strange lately, though. Taehyung and Jungkook have some kind of tension going on between them and every second I’m in a room with them it feels like they’re either going to start world war three or make out any second.” Jackson laughs and Namjoon soon joins in.

“That’s strange? I felt that when I was with you guys.” Namjoon comments warmly and Jackson’s chest tightens. 

“More than usual.” He chuckles. “Oh my god!” He said suddenly with raised eyebrows and a smirk. “Guess what happened today! I swear to god, I never expected it.”

“What?” Namjoon asks. However, just as Jackson goes to speak, Hongbin walks in- tray in hand- with a smile painted on his lips. 

“Here you guys go. I have Namjoon-ssi’s knife noodles and…” Hongbin pauses after realizing he hadn’t gotten the blonde idol’s name and Namjoon smiles. 

“Jackson’s.” The purple haired man says. 

“And Jackson’s Dimsum.” His dimples show again. “Can I get you anything else?” the two friends exchanged questioning glances before Namjoon smiled and shook his head. 

“No, I think we’re good. Thank you, Hongbin-ssi.”

“No problem. Have a good night.” Hongbin stated and then he was gone. Namjoon unrolled his silverware and neatly placed the napkin in his lap before looking to his friend. 

“You were saying?” He asks and Jackson smiled.

“So, apparently, today, Taehyung-ah completely disrespected Mark-hyung and Jimin-ah just edged him on! It’s crazy. Mark-hyung normally doesn’t fight with anyone, but I’m not surprised about Taehyung. He can get an attitude when he wants to. Jimin and Mark-hyung, though, that’s so surprising. They’ve never argued in all the years that we’ve lived and trained together and I can probably say that Jimin respects Mark-hyung more than anyone else. I never thought they’d be the ones to get into it.” Jackson explains and Namjoon nods. 

“Really? I never would have thought that either.” Namjoon said before taking a bite of his noodles and Jackson smiled. 

“Yeah.” The blonde replied before delving into his own meal. 

\-----

After he had chipped away half of his meal, Namjoon looked to Jackson with a slight smile. “Hey Jackson?” He said softly and the idol looked up at him; mouth full of food and eyes wide an innocent. Man, the whiplash with him is still the same, Namjoon thinks before slightly shaking the thought away. “Can I let you in on a small secret?” The idol rushes to finish chewing- almost choking on his food- and swallows. 

“Of course.” He coughs and Namjoon chuckles a bit. 

“You’re part of my inspiration.” Namjoon blushes a bit as he slightly plays with the food on his plate. “When I’m describing a character’s smile, I find that I’m picturing yours.” He admits shyly. There’s a few seconds where Jackson only stares at him- a bit of wonder, curiosity, and something that Namjoon can’t place, in his eyes. 

“I’m just that irresistible, huh?” Jackson asks and Namjoon shakes his head with a laugh. “Is that all I inspire you with?” The idol asks and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Oh my god,” the writer breathed, “Forget I say anything.” They both laughed. 

The rest of their dinner was generally quiet. They occasionally passed a few words back and forth, but stayed otherwise comfortable in each other’s silence. Before they knew it, they had finished eating and were chatting about their lives all over again. Hongbin brought the check, and the two jokingly bickered over who was going to pay, but Namjoon ultimately won when he reminded Jackson that this was supposed to be the thank you lunch he promised almost a full year ago. Jackson only agreed as long as he could leave a tip. As they got up to leave, Jackson quickly grabbed Namjoon’s jacket for him and helped him put it on before leading him out the doors. “So,” Jackson started, a bit apathetic. 

“So?” Namjoon pressed, a questioning look on his features. 

“You don't live far from here, right? The same place as last time?”

“Yeah. Just a few blocks away. It's walking distance.” Namjoon replies and he casually runs his hand through his hair, looking up at Jackson with a smile. 

“Well, why don't I give you a ride and save those pretty shoes of yours?” The blonde said with a smirk and Namjoon smiled and shook his head. 

“You notice clothes more than anything, don't you?”

“That's not it at all.” Jackson demands. 

“Oh? What is it then?”

“I notice you.” Jackson says as he walks towards his vehicle, a wave over his shoulder. “And your shoes.” He smiles. 

“You drive a motorcycle?... Wait, you're company lets you own a motorcycle?” Namjoon questions as he follows Jackson to a sleek, black motorcycle with a thin, but structured body. 

“Courtesy of Mark-hyung.” Jackson replies as he runs his hands over the leather seats. 

“Of course it was his doing. What? Is he your sugar daddy?” Jackson laughs at Namjoon and holds out the helmet with an alluring smirk. 

“Trust me, Joon-ah… I don't need a sugar daddy.” Namjoon’s heart flutters a bit at that, but he ignores it as he takes the helmet. 

“If you kill me, I'm coming back to haunt you…” He says nervously, but Jackson’s relaxed muscles put him at ease. 

“I wouldn't dream of it.” He says softly before mounting his bike and turning it on- the engine revving loudly. Hesitantly, Namjoon tugs the helmet over his head and climbs on behind him, wrapping his arms loosely around the blonde. “Trust me, Namjoon-ah!” Jackson shouts loudly. “You're going to want to hold on tighter than that.” There’s a slight smirk on his face. As soon as he’s sure Namjoon is settled, he takes off. Since they were further away from the city, there weren’t many other cars on the road and stop lights seemed to be nonexistent. It didn’t take long for them to gain speed. Namjoon found that Jackson was right and he was quick to hold onto Jackson’s torso for dear life. As he did so, he heard the idol let out a light laugh and felt like he should be offended, but he could only smile. As they raced down the streets, weaving left and right in the night air, Namjoon understood why Jackson liked this so much. It was a rush of adrenalin and feeling the air whir past you like this gave him a sense of freedom. And maybe the warmth seeping into his skin from Jackson’s body added to that- the smell of the least offending axe spray, a gym, and gasoline hitting his nostrils and making him feel at home. When he was finally comfortable with the ride and speed, he set his head on Jackson’s shoulder and just watched as the lights whirred by. 

He felt his mood drop when they rolled to a stop just outside his house- hi hands limply falling away from Jackson’s torso and eventually pulling his helmet off. Jackson got off the bike first and held his hand out to the writer, a smile with something behind it written across his features. Namjoon graciously took the idol’s hand and stepped off; almost melting to the ground in the process. His knees felt impossibly week and the rest of the muscles in his legs were like jelly. Jackson snickered a bit as he used his own body to steady him. “You get used to that after a few rides.” He laughs. The two of them fall silent as they look at each other and suddenly Namjoon is all too aware that he’s completely pressed against Jackson. He pushes away, a blush tugging at the back of his neck and bows to Jackson slightly. 

“Thank you for the wonderful dinner and the ride home. We should do it again soon.” Namjoon says softly and Jackson smiles and nods. 

“No problem, I’d love to.” The idol says softly. Namjoon nods before giving him a small wave and making his way up the entranceway, to his door. He pulls out his keys, but stops just short of the door knob; freezing in place. He can hear Jackson let out a short little sigh and make his way back to his bike. 

“You know,” Namjoon starts- his voice slightly raised, “I remember what your lips tasted like. Sometimes I wonder if they taste the same as they did.” His voice trails to a quiet whisper. 

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Jackson replies one, two, three moments later and Namjoon can hear the cocky smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This has been in the works for quite some time and I think it’s going to come out really well (haha sure)! Shoutout to my wonderful girlfriend @midnight–interlude on tumblr for helping me edit this and making sure it reads smoothly. Feel free to comment and ask questions. (I'd love them.) Have a beautiful Day!


End file.
